


Hold Me Down

by BossyMomoChan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Past Abuse, Religion, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyMomoChan/pseuds/BossyMomoChan
Summary: The lonely girl. The dying monster. Another slap. Another punch. One rainy night. One step to the ledge. Many tears. Many screams. Too many restrictions. Too many scars.This is the story of the perfect girl and a town's monster. This is the tale of their love and the demons they face.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own original work. Any relation to actual events or persons is coincidental. Also only my second work so bear with me here. Partially available on Wattpad under the same name.  
> Enjoy~BMC

**McKenzie POV**

_Is this the real life?_  
_Is this just fantasy?_  
_Caught in a landslide,_  
_No escape from reality-_

With a quick slap, I shut off the alarm clock. I ran a pale hand hand through my hair as I looked at the display, 5:30 am Monday. I slid from under the covers, stretching out a knot in my back as I opened up the curtains with a smile letting in the welcomed sunlight. A voice came through the floorboards of the old room just as I was making up the bed. "McKenzie? You awake, darling?" I shouted back,"Yes, mother!" She spoke,"Alright, breakfast is on the table." I nodded and shouted my thanks to her. I had just finished cleaning the room and had begun to do some stretches when her father knocked on the door. "Princess, may I come in?" He said using my old childhood nickname. "Yes, father."

In came Jonathan Stevens, my dad. He wore his signature clergy outfit, significant of a priest. His hair was short and brown, combed back neatly, his appearance was always perfect. He had blue eyes, the same ones his daughter and wife had. Mine being a bit brighter than his own. He looked over my room as I picked out an outfit for the day; a long sleeve white shirt, a sleeved purple jacket and dark blue pants. I was brushing my long blonde hair when my father spoke. "Button up more, I won't have you walking around like a tramp." Barely surpressing the shiver at his hard voice, I buttoned the shirt to the top and smiled,"Is this okay?" He looked her up and down and nodded. "Let's go eat. You can't be late today, big day and all." I smiled and nodded following after him. I sighed when he was finally out of sight, it was the first day of sophomore year. The only thing _special_ about this day is the fact that he won't be driving me to school. I had finally convinced him to let me walk to school at the end of the previous year.

I ate a quick breakfast with my parents, kissed them goodbye and was out the door. The school was, at least, a thirty minute walk, but it was still pretty far for most. I wasn't really bothered much by the long trip, anything was better than being stuck under my father's gaze for too long. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I didn't need these types of thoughts on the first day of school. She had stopped at the busy intersection a block from the school when someone called out her name, "McKenzie! Hey!" I quickly turned around, plastering a bright smile on my face as my friends approached. The first was a short blonde girl wearing short shorts and a pink halter top. Her name was Alison James, she had a bit of a reputation for being a bit, _loose._ Beside her was another girl, the same height as the first. She had green hair and wore a pair of faded skinny jeans and a light blue jacket. Her name was Denise Thomas, she was from the UK, her parents moved here a few years ago. "Morning, McKenzie." Denise said tiredly, I could see the bags under her eyes. "Morning, girls. How are you?" I said politely. Denise sighed,"Tired. Work ran long the other day." McKenzie nodded, Denise worked at a restaurant out of town. I looked over as Alison spoke,"I'm pretty good, it's the first day so not much to worry about now." She said with a smile and popped her gum.

The light changed and we walked across the street, chatting about our summer break. We were in the middle of Denise's story about a family of thirteen that showed up at her job, when I had ran into someone. My books had fell to the ground with a thump and Alison shouted,"Hey! Watch where you're going!" At whoever I bumped into. I quickly looked up to see a tall, fair skinned boy with short black hair on his head. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants with blue sneakers. He looked at me in anger for a quick second then picked up the fallen books and handed them to me. "Sorry." He mumbled as he walked on to another group, who looked like a blob of shadows from all the black hoodies. "You alright?" Denise asked as she stood. I nodded at my longtime friend. "Who was that?"

"One of the Costanzo kids. They're all freaks." Alison said with disdain. I didn't say anything to that, I knew of the Constanzo kids. The family of half Japanese half Italian immigrants only got to the town three years ago and quickly garnered a reputation as the family of _freaks._ The oldest son was a _functioning_ junkie and the youngest boy had a knack for getting into useless fights with the authorities. I had once heard there was a younger sister in my grade, but had never once saw her. I shook my head and caught up with my friends at the door. _I only hope the rest of this day goes alright._ She thought to herself as I was quickly surrounded by other students.

_Lunch_

So far, my day was just splendid. I had classes that I actually wanted, even made a friend out of a new kid who just arrived. I was waiting in line with Alison, Denise and Mason; the school's star quarterback. "So, the bull said 'That's not an utter!'" He laughed out loudly, joined in by Alison and Denise while I just grimaced in disgust. I wasn't a fan off his jokes, most of them revolving around disgusting things. "Come on, Kenzie! You don't think I'm funny?" He asked as I looked him up and down, "Nope." I said montonously as I grabbed her tray and thanked the lunch lady. I heard him groan in exasperation as he followed. I sat down at the table, quickly being surrounded by her friends. Which was really just Alison, Denise, and Mason's friends whose names she didn't know. There was at least twenty people at the table, chairs being pulled up from other spots. They didn't speak about anything really, just enjoying catching up after two months of not seeing one another.

McKenzie shook away Mason's hand when he grabbed my shoulder. He obviously liked her, but probably only to the extent of getting in my pants. Unfortunately, my parents liked him and constantly suggested they I date him. I shook those thoughts out of my head, it was the first day, no need for so much drama. There was a tap on my shoulder from the right. I glanced to the left to see Alison with disdain on her face. "What's wrong, Ali?" One of the other girls asked. "Look over there." The entire table turned where she was pointing. It was a person sitting alone at a table all the way in the back of the cafeteria. They were exceptionally tall, wearing a grey hoodie that had some writing on it, black pants and sneakers. "Who's that?" I had asked the group, confused as to why they're so important. Having never seen them before. Mason looked at her in shock,"You don't know who that is? That's the Costanzo girl, Sasuke." Denise scoffed,"Girl's a damn freak." The rest nodded in agreement while I was only more confused. "Why do you say that?'' I asked, this time getting a response from one of the other football players, Drew. "Didn't you hear? Everyone knows she has a thing for other girls." Denise shivered, "Freaking disgusting." Alsion spoke again, "They call her a devil's child. A living sin."

Mason wrapped an arm around his chair,"I'm not surprised you didn't know. With your father the way he is he probably wouldn't have wanted his precious little girl to know something so horrible." The table laughed while I side eyed the girl, my attention drawn to what looked like a jagged scar on her hand. "Yeah. Speaking of which, you're leading the next choir perfomance, right?" Alison asked as she flung a peice of broccoli at one of the guys. I nodded and bit into my peanut butter sandwich. "Of course she is." Drew said,"She's the pastor's daughter." They nodded while I just politely smiled wishing people could see me as more than that. The bell rang and we quickly cleaned up the table and left for our seperate classes. I had my English class beside the football field. I walked into the room and waved at the teacher, who smiled at me and handed me the class syllabus and the warm-up. I was at my desk, taking out my binder when the door opened and the class stopped. I had looked up to see the Costanzo girl walk in the room, she had a bandage on her right hand that was holding her bookbag; there was blood peeking through. The class was large, so there were many seats. The ones next to students that were by themselves, quickly filled up with bags and books. The tall girl didn't even flinch under the stares she got as she slowly walked to the very back of the room and plopped down.

For most of the period, I found myself drawn even more to the girl. She never spoke once during the class, simply taking notes and looking out the window beside her. The teacher never called on her and not a single student went out of their way to speak with her. _She really is a social leper._ I thought to myself. I knew the rest of the school probably treated her the same, my father included if his sermons were involved. Lately all he spoke about in church were sins and what they were. The bandage on her hand got darker a bit, _She must be bleeding pretty bad._ I thought to myself, I wouldn't be able to do anything though. I sighed and looked back to the board, it would do me no good to dwell on the plight of those who sin. I hadn't realized then how much I sounded like my father back then.

**Sasuke POV**

I rubbed my hand softly, wincing quietly at a bit of pain it caused. I turned it over, the blood was coming faster now, soaking through the wrap. _Have to change this before I go._ I thought to myself as I switched to my right hand and copied down the notes on the board. I had my head down when a paper ball impacted my forehead. I didn't even bother opening it to see the insulting message I knew was written inside. I moved it to the side, ignoring the next barrage of paper to hit me. I contiued with my note taking, this was nothing compared to what I went through earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just left lunch, had my bag on my shoulder and my free hand in my hoodie pocket. I was down the hall from my class when something slammed into me, hard. The breath was knocked out of me. I looked up to see a few of my regular tormentors; Mason and Drew, from the football team. Drew picked me up by my hood and slammed me into the lockers. He grabbed my bag and emptied its contents onto the floor, stomping on my Art project. _That took me three days to make._ I thought dejectedly and gasped in pain when Mason grabbed my shoulder. "Hey there, _freak._ Nice to see you again. Did you miss us?" A rhetorical question, of course, who would miss this piece of shit. I said nothing to him and he punched me in the side. "What? Not gonna say anything dipshit?" Mason asked as he leaned in close to my face with a snarl. I only blinked at him in tired acceptance of what was coming next.

The two football player hit me over and over again. Their heavy fists and malicious snarls on full display to me. One particular hit to the side of my stomach had me react by slamming my head forward by accident into Drew's thicker skull. " _Ugh._ Fighting back now, you bitch!?" Masobwatched with a terrifying grin as Deew decided to punish me. Stomping his heavy foot onto my left hand, hard enough for me to hear the sickening snap of a muscle loudly and clearly in the empty hallway. I screamed out as much as I could with Jason's hand over my mouth. I shook and writhed in unbelievable pain. They dropped me to the floor and shuffled off to their classes, "Stay out of trouble, freak show." Drew said with a cheerful smile and wave as they walked away laughing at my misery. It took me five minutes to get myself together enough to wrap my hand in some bandages and gatber my scattered things. I took a deep breath and limped my way to English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shook away the memory in favor of focusing on the lesson being taught. I flipped to another page in my journal and began a new entry under 'Idiom Notes'. The teacher spoke quickly and wrote even faster on the blackboard. It was difficult to keep up with the lesson at first, but I'm nothing if not adaptive. I looked at the watch on my wrist, it told me the time was only 1:34 in the afternoon. _Damn, I spent too long daydreaming._ I thought to myself as I scrambled to catch up to some parts of the lesson. I had feeling that someone was staring at me for a while, I shrugged it off though. Considering how someone was always staring. It only got more intense as time went on however.

Around five minutes before the bell rang, I glanced around the classroom trying to find whoever it was. I looked up front and to my left, only to get a big surprise. It was that preacher's daughter, I didn't remember her name, hadn't cared enough to learn it before. I was unsure what to make of her look, it wasn't disgusted but it wasnt accepting either. I tilted my head in confusion, looking for what reason she would have for staring at me. Her bright blue eyes connected with my own bloody crimson for only a moment and she jumped. She looked surprised that she had been looking at me and turned around back to her things so fast she might've given herself whiplash. I thought to myself, _What the hell was that?_

**McKenzie POV**

_Why does everyone treat her like a leper?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help glancing back at her every once in a while. I was still focused on the lesson, but, there was this air around her that just kept drawing my attention to her. It was clear she'd been hurt the bandage on her hand was doing a poor job of holding back the blood flow. Yet, despite her appearance, it was her shining emerald eyes that made it all the more perfect for her. I hadn't realized I was staring at her eyes until she turned to me as our eyes connected. Then tilted her head in confusion and squinted. I turned my head around so fast, my hair hit me in my already red face. _Why is my heart racing? Is it because.._ I shook my head, _No. That's disgusting. A sin. A crime against God Himself._ The bell rang and I slammed my books closed and stormed out of the classroom.


	2. Sweet Relief

**Sasuke POV**

After English, I decided to duck from school. My hand was hurting to much for me to ignore it and take notes. I wandered the hall after fourth periods late bell, and walked out through the exit to the football field. I shuffled over to the bike racks, unsurprised that someone defaced my bike. Again. It wasn't really a bike for everyday use, it was a eight-speed, six-shift bike, a mountain bike but it worked for me. I hopped onto it and rode off quietly, my headphones bringing different types of music to my ears. I rode through the city square, through the market and past that same damn church. I could see the pastor out fixing the place up, as I rode past him I could feel the back of my neck heat up at his intense, hateful glare. I ignored it as much as I could, all the hateful stares and the disgusted whispers between the residents. I pulled off onto a dirt road and changed gears allowing me a smoother ride to my home, I gave a small smile as it came into view.

The place wasn't anything special, wasn't some big grand palace but it was home. It had been my first home when my family immigrated here, we had lived on the streets before moving here to Ridgebell. As I rode closer I could hear the familiar loud bass blasting music my older brother loved. _No work today, I guess._ I thought to myself as climbed off my noble steed and left it standing underneath the porch awning. I unlocked the door and followed the sound of harsh EDM music up the stairs to find my target. I hadn't even opened the door before the smell of marijuana hit my nose. Opening the door with my good hand, I took in the sight of my big brother, Mitsuharu. Mitsuharu had short navy blue hair and his body bore tattoos than I could count. He was tall like our father. At the time he was laying spread out on his bed staring at the ceiling, a fresh joint between his fingers.

"Hey there sis. What are you doing here so early?" He asked, his words slightly slurred from alcohol consumption, I could tell from the beer bottles laying on the floor. I smiled softly, my hand was starting to hurt. I pulled my injured hand from my hoodie pocket and he sat up and turned off the music. In the light I could see he had his own set of bruises on his face. He looked at me sadly, a look I returned this own wounds. "Oh, Sasuke." Mitsuharu stood, wincing as his feet touched the ground. He rummaged through the drawer and tossed me a small baggie, in it was a white powder I was familiar with. I tucked the item in my pocket and grumbled my thanks. On the way out I could hear him growl out, "I wish those bastards would leave you alone, leave us all alone." I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. I headed down the hallway, unphased by the dark hallway, lit only by the afternoon sun creeping in through the windows.

I passed by my younger brother's room as well as my parents and stood beneath the attic entrance. I reached up and pulled the rubber rope that pulled down the ladder. I climbed up the ladder, hitting a button to my left and was graced with light. The switch turned on the decorative Christmas lights I had up around the room, they graced the room with a dull red glow while I collapsed on the bed. I pulled a glass tray from the locked drawer in my nightstand and set up my line with my school ID. The substance before me was no stranger to me and I didn't hesitate to use a rolled up dollar bill to snort the short line. I gasped as I felt it run into my system, lighting my nerves on fire. I fell back onto my bed with a smile on my face.

I always loved this moment, the instant it hits me all my problems disappear. The pain in my hand was gone and my mind swirled with the colors of my room. As I lay on my bed, staring at the oh so pretty lights, I was overcome with the urge to draw something, anything at all. I leapt up with a giggle that put the cheerleaders to shame and scavenged for the tools of my craft. _Ha! Tool._ I snorted and half sat-half fell onto my stool and just started drawing what came to me as the coke took complete control over my mind and body.

**McKenzie POV**

_"C'est l'heure de la révolution! Il est temps de reprendre notre liberté!"_ I shook my head at the general being portrayed in the movie I was currently watching on my laptop. "Thousands of people her killed, you do nothing. Someone steals all your gold, then you fight." I sighed, in truth I hated this movie but it was one of the only ones my parents let me watch. I turned off the movie and instead settled for reading one of the books on my shelf. I had dozens of them, all there to alleviate my unending boredom in this house. After what happened in English today, some plain old adventure stories were sounding pretty great. My clock said it was only 4:30, so I had plenty of time to enjoy my book. So, I relaxed back onto my bed and allowed myself to get sucked into the story as if I was really there.

I had been transfixed by a suspenseful scene, the main character hanging onto the edge of a tilting building as it falls, when there was a knock on my door. "McKenzie? It's dinner time." It was my mother's soft voice. "I'll be right down." I heard her walk back down the hall and down the stairs. I rubbed my eyes and streched the kinks out of my back. I glanced at the clock, surprised when it read 8:47 p.m. I bookmarked my page and ran down stairs. I smiled at my mother and father as I sat at our little four person table, so used to only us three. "What took you so long, princess?" My dad asked as he plopped some potatoes onto his plate in great portions. "Sorry, father. I was caught up in the book you got me for Christmas. It's really amazing." I smiled at him, noticing him perk up at the mention of his actions. "I knew you'd like it sweetheart." I beamed, while inside I sighed in releif. I began to fill my plate with my mother's delicious cooking, tonight it was pork chops, corn and mashed potatoes. "How was your day, darling?" My mother asked with remnants of her southern twang. I looked at my mother, with her fair skin, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes so much luke my own. She was the average height, with wide hips and a crooked smile. "It was just fine, mother. I have good teachers and some fun classes." She nodded and scooped some corn into her mouth. My father spoke up then, draining a good portion of his water before. "I heard the Costanzo girl is in your English class."

Just like that, my good mood is ruined and the tension in the room simultaneously rises. I gulp in fear of the lecture I was pretty sure was on its way to me. I turned towards my father and spoke, "Where'd you here that from?" Mentally calculating who would've said something to him. "From Lucas' mother. Said he told her that he shares English with you and that _girl._ " He glared at me and I reflexively backed up from him. "Yes, we have the same English class. She sits at the back of the class. Doesn't interact with anyone from what I've seen." He huffed but relaxed his stance, satisfied with my answer. "Do stay away from that abomination. Who knows what that sinner may do if she gets her claws into you. Understood?" I nodded,"Yes, father." I was subdued most of the dinner, only putting a word in when spoken to. After dinner, I helped my mother do the dishes while father sat in the living and watched the news, ranting and complaining about all the sinners in the world doing terrible things to one another. I dismissed myself to go to bed at around 10 o'clock. I breathed a sigh of relief once the door to my room was closed.

Rubbing my arms I shivered, _He keeps getting agitated easier these days._ I thought to myself, thinking of how to stay off his bad side from then on. I yawned and streched an arm behind my head. _Time to sleep._ I climbed under the bright red comforter then sighed. I ran through the events of the day, starting the new school year, new classes, new friends, then there was the incident with th Costanzo girl in English. As her face popped up in my mind, I could feel my face heat up. The sight of her face, shadowed by the fringes of her hood, her bloody crimson eyes the only thing in view, giving her the visage of a demon lurking. As frightening as it sounded, I enjoyed the ferocious sight. I shook my head vigorously, "No, McKenzie. You can't think like that, he'll be mad." I said out loud to myself, my mind replaying the memory of the first time he hurt me. The screaming, the above, and the fist hitting my jaw. I wiped away the stray tear and turned over in the bed, burying my head under the covers as I subconsciously traced the scar running along my collarbone. "I can't make him mad again." I whispered to myself, curling up under the covers. I ended up whimpering and crying softly, until I fell asleep to the sound of my whimpers.

**Sasuke POV**

**Knock! Knock!** "Sasuke? It's time for dinner." I was startled from my sleep by a voice at my door. My mind was still hazy from the coke in my system, so I didn't recognize it at first. I lifted myself off of my bed and blinked groggily, I smacked my dry lips and grabbed the water bottle beside my bed, draining it in one go. "Sasuke? Are you okay?" The ladder door opened and my younger brother, Icarus walked into my room. Icarus, only 14, was the only one of us not graced with our father's height, he came to a stop at 5'3, his shaggy black hair cascaded to drape over his shoulders. He had our mom's brights green eyes and her plump facial features. He wore his football jersey and had his helmet under his arm. His blue jeans covered in grass and mud stains, he probably had a game before he came home. I squinted at him as my vision cleared. He came close enough to the bed to help me up, then he gasped at the state of my hand. "What happened!? Who did this?! I'll kick their ass into next week!" He shouted, causing me to cringe away. "Stop shouting, Icarus. Too loud." He stopped the moment he saw me in pain. "Sorry. He looked at my hand again then poked it. I pulled it back and glared. "You need to see Ma, she can sew it up." I knew that already, Ma has always been there to such us all up more often than not. I looked down, I was in wearing my hoodie over a pair of black sweatpants. I yawned, stood and followed my brother down the step ladder slowly, still getting my bearings.

I followed him back down to the kitchen, my stomach grumbling at the smell of our Da's famous meatloaf. I walked in behind Icarus and smiled at the sight of Ma berating Mitsuharu for getting into trouble as she bandaged his face up. Da was at the stove grilling onions to put over the meat and shaking his head to the conversation behind him. "Hey Ma. Hey Da. Hey Mistuharu." Icarus said as he plopped into his chair. Ma looked up from her chastising to say hello. "Hey there my little football star." She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. Ma was a little short thing, only 4'6, but that didn't stop her from being fierce. She had long auburn hair and the thin, voluptuous figure of a movie star. Her bright green eyes ahowed both beauty and strength where it counts. Her bright green eyes lit up at the sight of me entering the kitchen, then darkened when they landed on my badly injured hand. "Sekai de nani ga!?" She shouted in surprise.

She pulled me down into my usual chair and pulled my hoodie off. "Ma!?" I shouted in refusal, she flared and I removed my arms from over my chest. I was just thankful the boys were so busy helping D's finish cooking so they didn't see me. Ma sighed sadlt and began treating my hand and the sore, bruised spots on my abdomen. Afterwards I noticed she was on the verge of crying. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. I wish they'd stop hurting you." I smiled softly and hugged her tightly, "It's okay, Ma. They can hurt my body but jot my spirit. Isn't that what grams says?" She chuckled and helped me get into my hoodie. "Yes. Well, your grandmother's a crazy lady." She laughed and turned back just to see Dad and my brothers had finished setting up the table. "Come on you two! We wanna eat already!" Icarus complained. We walked into the room shaking our heads, Icarus has always been so impatient. I ruffled his hair as I passed by and sat down. With our arrival the dinner could finally start.

We happily dug into the food before us. If there's one thing we all have in common, it's our appetites. I chuckled to myself and just enjoyed the company of my family. Even with all the shit we suffer through, we still find ourselves laughing with each other. After a hearty dinner, and some more berating by our Ma on us keeping blood off of her floors, I headed back up to my room and found a strange sight the moment I flicked the lights on. I hadn't noticed the moment I came down off my high, but I sure as hell noticed it then. I don't see how I could've ignored the dozens of drawings of a particular girl from my English class. The pastor's daughter. "The fuck?" I questioned aloud to myself. I started grabbing up each peice of paper with her face on it and throwing it in the trash. I sure as hell didn't need her in my thoughts. I shook my head, _Just some drug induced bullshit. Nothing to worry about._ I thought and climbed back into the bed. I hooked my phone onto its charger and pulled out my bluetooth speaker, plugging that into its charger port as well. I hooked it up to the phone and turned my playlist to shuffle and repeat. I had trouble sleeping when it was quiet. I climbed under the black comforter and smiled, knowing I didn't have to worry about disturbing the others since the floor beneath me had enough padding for the place to be completely soundproof.

I curled up with a tired sigh, letting the sounds of Svrcina lull me into sleep.

 _In the early morning_  
_The darkest dawn_  
_Hear the trumpets sounding_  
_Love's final sound-_


	3. Polaroids

**McKenzie POV**

I was walking through the crowded hallway towards my Art Appreciation class across campus. I smiled and waved at the ones who came up to me, giggled at the appropriate times. It wasn't hard to keep my good girl façade going, that was all these people knew then. I slipped between a couple making out in front of the door and sighed. "Afternoon, McKenzie." I looked up at my teacher, Ms. Moore. She was a white, twenty-something year old woman with brunette hair cut into a ragged pixie cut. She only moved to the town two days before. She currently wore a black shirt that said 'Save the chubby unicorns' with a silhouette of a rhino beneath it. As well as a pair of faded jeans. She was new to teaching, yet one of the very few teachers I actually liked. I nodded in greeting then sat at my desk. I watched out the window as the rest of the class filed in, the Costanzo girl being one of them. I closed my eyes, _Stop thinking about that girl. She's an abomination. Just focus on the class._ I opened my eyes as rhe late bell rang and Ms. Moore began to teach.

"Alrighty boys and girls. Today we start a new project I think you all might like." She was writing on the board with blue chalk, "The first unit of this class is going to be photography." She handed each student in the front a stack of papers to pass back. It was some sort of guide into the world of photography. It showed me the history of the subject and some of its greatest works. "At the back of the packer, starting at page 29, is a set of questions each organized into group. Each day, for homework i wanteach of you to answer each one. So for example today you'll answer all of group one and so on and so on. Understood?" Everyone, myself included, nodded at the instructions. She smiled at us brightly then picked up a clipboard from her desk. "That being said, let me explain this project. I'm going to pair you up with a partner. Together you are to take, let's say, 20 photographs, of one another at specific places around our lovely town. Ten photos of each other. I want to see creativity, vary your locations, add props, these photographs should tell the veiwer something other than "Look, its that kid'" I was writing this all down, not really phased at being partnered up with someone for a project. I just hoped the one I got would actually do their share of the work.

I looked up as she started rattling of names. I saw a one of the football players get partnered with a cheerleader and knew already that they'd spend more time kissing than doing any work. I looked back up at the board as she wroye down each pairing on the board. "Next is McKenzie. You'll be partnered with, let's see." She scanned down the list before nodding. "Your partner will be Sasuke." It was like the entire world stopped. The class went quiet, looking at Ms. Moore in shock. A few of the guys began snarling and glaring Sasuke who cocked a brow then removed her headphones. "What?" She said in a tired voice, she looked up at the board and I don't think I've ever seen a person's eyes get so large. She raised her hand, "Can I work alone?" Ms. Moore glanced back up from her desk. "It's better you have a partner." She sighed and puther headphones back on underneath her hood. 

The kid behind me whispered, "Be careful. Who knows what she'll do to you." I nodded slightly, inside I was freaking out. My thoughts going from fearful to furious. I just couldn't believe my luck. I glanced around the other pairs were moving seats so they could collaborate on the project. I looked back, Sasuke was surrounded by the jocks. One of them smacked the back of her head and she lurched forward. "Gentleman!" I looked back, Ms. Moore was furiously glaring at the boys. "What do you think you're doing? Get back to your seat and get to work." She snarled out at the boys. The three scurried back to their seats hunched under Ms. Moore's angry gaze.  She sighed then looked at me, "Why don't you join your partner." It was more of a demand than a request. I gathered my things and slid a desk over in front of Sasuke's own. "Hey Sasuke." I said with a little voice. _So lame, McKenzie._

Sasuke looked up at me with a strange look, one of both fear and appreciation at me using her name. She looked behind me and sighed, I glanced where she was looking. Ms. Moore was watching us. She looked up at me, "How do you wanna do this thing, Kenzi?" Her voice was smooth and came out in a bit of a rasp. "It's McKenzie." I said, garnering a small smug smirk from her. "I know."

**Sasuke POV**

My new _partner_ and I ended up discussing how we were going to go about completing this project right through the class. I wasn't enthusiastic about the circumstances, but at least she wasn't one of the jocks. I did however enjoy how she scrunched her face when I called her Kenzi. It was surprisingly cute. I had been heading to go eat my lunch when someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around and came up short at the sight of McKenzie slightly out of breath and hunched over. "Jesus Christ your fast." I heard her mumble. I cocked a brow as she immediately straightened and smiled at me. "Are you heading to the cafeteria?" I turned around and sighed as I walked.  "I don't eat there anymore." I glanced right, she was struggling to keep up with my speed. I slowed down a bit, knowing my long strides had put her at a disadvantage. She was keeping up with me then, smiling as she walked. _How is she so damn peppy?_

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" She asked as she kept following me past the cafeteria. "Why? Don't you want to hang out with your friends?" I asked disdainfully. She shook her head and spoke softly. "Not really my friends. But I also want to get a bit more stuff done for this project." I nodded and spoke, pretty sure I'd regret this, "Fine. C'mon." She jumped in place a bit, her eyes wide as her smile. _She's like a puppy._ I thought aa I led her to my spot. I shoved open the door to the roof on the third floor. McKenzie, following behind me without asking any questions, a smile still there. I took a deep breath, "Here it is. Best spot in the house." We had a perfect view of the town from up here. I plopped down at a randoms pot and pulled out my lunch, I heard the sound of gravel sifting and McKenzie sat down next to me. "The view is amazing." She said, her voice full of awe.

I shrugged, and dug into my triple decker sandwich. I glanced at McKenzie to see her eating what looked like egg salad like a dainty little princess. Sipping from her juice every few bites. She turned to meand squinted at my sandwich. "What's in that?" I looked at the sandwich, "Turkey, ham, lettuce, grilled tomatoes, bacon, mayo, and ground pepper. I call it the triple decker." The sandwich was really, like someone squished three sandwiches together. "I have a big appetite." I looked at her as she nodded, "I've never heard of something like that." I squinted at her softened voice, and did something unbelievable. I broke off a peice of rhe sandwhich. "Want some?" She perked up, if she had a tail it would be wagging. She took it and took a small bite. Her eyes widened and she practically inhaled it. "That was _amazing_!" I smiled, _Definitely a puppy._

We talked about random things, details of the project, classes, and I found myself having fun. She was laughing her ass off at a joke I told and I saw an opportunity. I took out my phone and snapped a picture. She looked beautiful, an angel descended from heaven. "What was that?" She asked as she wiped away a stray tear. "Just starting the project. Whatndo you think?" I gave her the phone and she smiled. "This is really good. We'll use this as the first of mine." I was enjoying watching the way she smiled when I could hear the bell ring. "Time to go." She seemed almost as she said it. "Oh!" I watched her hand me here phone. "Put your number in. So we can collaborate." My brain stoped functioning and I moved slowly and entered my number into her phone, Labelling it as Sasuke C. I handed it back to her and she did the same with my phone. She smiled at me,"Alright. See you later, Sasuke." I watched her disappear down the hallway and towards her class. I shook my head and walked on to the front office. I signed out and walked out. I didn't have a fourth on this day, I hopped onto my bike and rode my bike all the way home with a smile on my face. I collapsed onto my bed with that damn smile still there.

**McKenzie POV**

When I got home that day I hadn't seen my father, which was a strange sight. "Mom, where's Dad?" She looked up from her book, "Oh, yes. He left out a couple hours ago. He has that church pastor's convention. You know the one in Denton? He should be gone for a week or two." I nodded, _Denton? That's across the country. Sweet!_ "Alright. Are we having left overs?" She nodded, "Yours is in the fridge if your hungry now." I kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mom." I heated up the food in the fridge, grabbed a juice and headed up to my room and finally felt a bit safer without him here. I stripped out of my clothes, left in my bra and underwear, I climbed into bed. It was so relaxing just to _be_ in that moment. Without him breathing down my neck over everything I do. I looked down at my phone, aimlessly scrolling online as I munched on pork chops.

I chatted with Alison for awhile, texting back and forth about nothing important. Then, she just had to ask me something I didn't expect.

**A:** _Heard u got stuck wit the freak in art she do somethin_

I looked at the message, my brain taking half a second to realize who she was talking about.

**M:** _Yes we were assigned as partners for a project_  
**A:** _Tlk bout bad luck grl_

I tilted my head and took a moment to wipe a stray drop of juice from my lip.

**M:** _Whys that? Its not like she did anything wrong_  
**A:** _The grl is a fucking freak she did try somethin on u just b careful she dont get her claws in u_  
I was getting angry then, Alison didn't even know Sasuke. _Granted, I barely know her too._ I sighed and typed a response.  
**M:** _I have to go. Talk to you later_  
**A:** _Aight ttyl Kenz_

I looked down at my phone then bit my lip as I opened a new chat and selected the contact for Sasuke.


	4. Working Together

**Sasuke POV**

I was laying on the floor of my bedroom, staring at the ceiling, while listening to some music on the radio. I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out of my pocket absentmindedly, my brows shot up when I saw it was a text from the preacher's girl. I unlocked the phone and opened my messages to see what she sent me.

**M:** _Hello, Sasuke. I hope I'm not disturbing you?_

She sounds perfect even in a text. I hesitantly typed back.

**S:** _No its good. What do you need?_

She replied automatically, the entire exchange putting butterflies in my stomach.

**M:** _I have two things to ask of you if it's no trouble._  
**S:** _Alright._  
**M:** _Can you send the photo you took today to my phone? That way I can print it and we can add it to the project._  
**S:** _Sure no problem._

It took me a second to find it and send it to the girl. She sent back her thanks and told me the second thing she wanted to ask.

**M:** _Do you think we can meet up after school tomorrow to work on the assignment? It would probably be at my house._

And my heart stopped. At _her_ house. The _same_ house that preacher lives at. 

**S:** _I don't think I'd be welcome there._  
**M:** _If it's my father you're worried about, he's out of town for the next two weeks for some convention._  
**S:** _I'd have to ask my parents_  
**M:** _Cool! Let me know if they'll let you go._

McKenzie ended the conversation there, saying she had to go and said goodnight. I stared at my phone for a few seconds, unable to believe what the hell just happened. I was just invited to the preacher's house after school tomorrow. I shook my head and stood, it was about time for dinner and I didn't need my brothers barging in to get me. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, from the smell I could tell it was leftovers night. "Sasuke, there you are. Your mom was just about to send your brothers to get you." My dad said from his seat. I shrugged, "Is it okay if I just have a sandwich? I'm not in the mood for something heavy." I walked to the fridge and pulled out the bread and noticed their silence. "Uh? What?" I asked plainly as I began to make my sandwich. Mitsuharu came up and placed his hands on my shoulder. "Are you okay? You never turn down Dad's food." I shrugged, "Just don't want any." He wasnt having it and brought me to the table. I sighed as they all examined me to see what was wrong. "Is it school? Too much work to do?" Icarus asked me, taking a bite of his ravioli. "Kinda. I'm working on a project, group project, for art class." My Mom tilted her head, "Is the work stressful?" I shook my head, "No, it's the person I'm wotking with." Icarus scooped another helping into hus mouth and asked, "Who?" I sighed and just said it. "McKenzie Stevens."

They went silent. "The preacher's daughter?" I nodded , "Also, she invited me to work on the project after school." Mitsuharu nodded, "That's not too bad-" I cut him off, "At her house. Tomorrow." Mom choked on her food for a moment then shouted out in Japanese, "Nani!?"

**McKenzie POV**

I took a deep breath and let it out as a relieved sigh. _She only said she'd ask her parents. But still!_ I did a giddy little hop and slid off my bed. I glanced at the clock, 8:54 alot later than I thought. I pucked up my plate and headed down the stairs. I practically skipped into the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the dish washer. "What's got you so happy darling?" Mom asked, startling out of my reverie. I cleared my throat, "Nothing important, just thinking about something." She nodded and patted the spit next to her on the couch. "Want to join your mother?" I smiled and slid down next to her, we used to sit and watch of Law and Order. It was during the second episode I asked, "Hey, mom?" She glanced back, "Hmm?" I swallowed, "Is it okay to have my project partner over after school tomorrow?" She stilled for a second and rubbed her Chubb then shrugged, "Fine with me. So long as she don't cause no trouble." She laughed and went back to the show. I laughed with her and we spent most of the night watching crime shows, trying to catch the culprit from our couch.

The next day, I put on my façade and tried to get through the day without drawing more attention to myself than usual. I arrived early to Art and was going to sit at the same spot the two of us sat before but noticed something strange about her seat. There were a few push pins, point up, glued to her seat. Some one had also drawn many insults on her desk. I said nothing and sat at my usual spot and waited for the others to enter. First were the jocks who added to the sprawling on the desk and chortle amongst themselves when Sasuke came in. I walked over before she could sit down. "Hey, Sasuke. Want to sit by the window, it's warmer?" She blinked ar me then shrugged, warily eyeing the jocks. She pulled a new desk and chair up and sat across from me. "Thanks." She murmured and pulled out her things. I smiled and we got started on the rest of the packet, going back and forth debating answers and brainstorming.

We had been debating the importance of filters when the bell rang. I blinked and looked at my phone, I hadn't known how long we were working for. The other students practically ran out of the room, making us the only ones left besides the teacher. I began packing my things and glanced up to see Sasuke stretching her arms. When she leaned back over the chair, I could see her lean stomach and what looked luke faint scars. I turned a way quickly and made to stand when she spoke. "Want to join me for lunch, Kenzi?" Her voice was soft, almost shy. I don't know why, but I nodded and followed her out of them room and to the same rooftop spot. I sat down on the gravel and opened up my lunch. It was just a ham sandwich, banana chips and a juice pack. I was about to dig in when I saw Sasuke's lunch. It was another big sandwich, this one filled with what looked almost like ground beef and a soda. "What's that?" I asked as I bit into my ham. She chewed and spoke from behind her hand, "Meatloaf sandwich." She shrugged and kept eating while I nodded and did the same. I ended up giving her my banana chips, there was too many for me to finish. She scarfed them down like they were the last things she would ever eat. We didn't speak much, just stared out into the horizon, content with the silence. We went our seperate ways after lunch, Sasuke agreeing, very reluctantly, to meet me outside the school library when classes were over.

**Sasuke POV**

_I am so gonna get hurt for this._ I thought as I waited outside the library for Kenzi to show up. I checked my phone every five minutes, impatient and annoyed. I had pulled my hood down over my face when she ran up to me. She was out of breath and panting like she just ran a mile. I looked down, _Not in those shoes._ I thought as I could see some paint on them. "Sorry. I bumped into one of the painters and made a mess." She used a wet paper towel on her shoes, trying to get the paint off. "That won't work." She looked up at me as I continued, "Dab it instead. Then, use laundry detergent and warm water, use those to scrub them clean." She nodded, "Shall we get going?" I sighed and nodded, she smiled and led the way with a little skip in her step. I walked my bike on the path to her place, listening to her talk on and on about possible locations for shoots and how she didn't want to make me uncomfortable.

We came upon her house and I was stunned. It was a brick Victorian three-story house. The lawn was immaculate, the porch wad oak and the railings a shining black. There was a grey Mercedes-Benz in the driveway, and the typical suburban white picket fence connecting to the back of the house. I followed her up the porch steps, "You can put your bike there." I nodded and leaned it against the wood then followed her to the door. I cringed internally at all the crosses I came across inside the entryway. She kicked off her shoes and I took off mine, placing them on the rack carefully. "Come on. Hungry?" I was going to say no but my stomach disagreed. I blushed while she giggled and I reluctant followed her into the kitchen, freezing when I saw who was in there. "Hey, Mother." Kenzi kissed her cheek as her mom hugged her then looked to me and tilted her head. I eilted underneath her intense fac9e then she smiled brightly and called me closer. "Well hello there, missy. You must be Sasuke, correct?" I nodded and shook her outstretched hand. "Let me get you girls some snacks." She walked to the pantry and dug through leaving me to stand there dumbfounded. Her mom came back with a bag of double fudge chunk cookies. _My favorite!_ "Here you go girls." McKenzie took the bag while I stuttered, "Thanks, Miss." She smiled and laughed heartily, "What nice manners." And walked off up the stairs.

"Come on. We can work in the living room." I followed the other girl in a daze. Still feeling paranoid that the preacher would show up at some point. But as time moved on, as we worked together and the cookies dwindled, I loosened up and found myself enjoying her prescence. Slightly.

**McKenzie POV**

''The pictures can represent different things based off of poses and background." Sasuke recited out loud as we looked over the best spots for our pictures. "That means emotions right?" She asked as I nodded and flipped through the packet some more. We had been debating where to go. Sasuke seemed willing to go out of the way to make sure the project went well. But I could tell she was uncomfortable at certain spots, so I tried to pick locations I thought wouldn't give her any problems. "How about the angel statue at the park?" I asked. She tilted her head, "The Rosario fountain?" I nodded, "Yeah. One of us can, I don't know, pose like we're making a wish at the fountain." I suggested to her. She tapped her chin in thought and nodded. "I like that idea. How about Saturday? Its supposed to be pretty warm and the flora around it can make for a perfect background." I smiled and we began jotting down differentways to go about this shoot.  My phone vibrated on the table and I glanced over to see it was a message from Alison. The text read ' _Hey hows it goin wit the freakshow?'_ I sighed and turned off my screen and went back to work.

I looked up and Sasuke was scowling beneath her hood. "Are you-" I tried to ask but was shut down quickly as she slammed her books closed. "I have to go." She quickly shoved her things in her backpack. "Sasuke? Wait up." I said as I followed her to the door. "Don't bother." She scoffed. "Wouldn't want you to hang around a _freakshow_ like me." She stomped out of my house and climbed on her bike then pedaled off into the distance. I sighed and closed the door. My mom came down the stairs, "Is everything okay, hun?" I smiled tightly, "Just fine. She had to get home." She nodded and wrnt into the kitchen to start cooking. I sighed and fell back onto the couch, then groaned. _Dammit Alison. Even when you're not here, you messed things up._ I thought to myself.


	5. Fractures and Wishes

**McKenzie POV**

I haven't seen Sasuke since then, she's been actively avoiding me. She hasn't shown up to our shared art or English class for 3 days. I was reluctant to admit it, but I was down without her here. Her cynical and snappy humor never ceased to amaze me. I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria, immediately I was swarmed by my _friends._ "Where you been?" Alison asked, smacking her gum. "Doing some work." I said, having to tone down the bite in my voice. They automatically accepted that as my answer and continued on with whatever. I sat down and started eating quietly, not really speaking unless necessary otherwise, I was silent. "Did you hear what happened to the Costanzo girl?" Alison said which peaked my interest and I asked her, "What happened?" She smirked, "Some kids saw her on their way home from around your neighborhood." I tilted my head, confused what that had to do with anything. "I never saw her. Doesn't she live far out?" Alison nodded, "Yeah. But these kids thought she may be doing something bad and decided to beat up on her until she apologized. She didn't apologize." _She was beat up just because someone saw her in my neighborhood? What kind of world is this?_ I nodded sagely and spouted some religious garbage about loving neighbors or something.

After school I went straight home. I didn't bother with kicking off my shoes. "Mom-" I came up short, my mother was fully dressed and ready to go. "Where are you going?" I asked. She sighed, "Sasuke got hurt. Didn't you hear?" I nodded, "I just heard. Are you going to see her befause of the church?" My mother smiled, "There doesn't have to be a reason to be nice to another person." She tilted her head, "Would you like to come with me? She's your friend isn't she?" I paused, "Not exactly, but I think she could use the company." I spoke slowly. My mom nodded and started out the door with a tin foil covered container in her hand. It was a hour and half long drive over to the hospital, something that always bothered me. Considering how bad it would be for someone severely injured. We pulled up into the parking lot and stepped out together. I watched as a young man in a blur jacket ran by holding a crying child. I walked into the hospital and was immediately bombarded with the smell of disinfectant and depression. If depression had a smell. I followed my mother up to the receptionists desk and stayed silent. "Hello, how can I help you today?" The woman said, she was short and had bright green hair and blue eyes. "We are looking for Sasuke Costanzo's room. She's a friend of my daughter, we wanted to see how she was doing."

The receptionist nodded and typed away at her computer then spoke. "Alrighty then. She's in room 423 on the fourth floor. The elevator is right down that hallway and to your right." We thanked her and followed her directions just narrowly catching the elavator before it closed. I glanced at my mother, "Do you think she'll want to see us?" I asked, nervous that we were intruding. That I was stepping _way_ too far out of Sasuke's comfort zone. She smiled, "Of course. Heaven's knows how lonely one gets when in the hospital." I nodded and we stepped out onto the fourth floor. After doing a quick roundabout, we found the room 423 and I peeked inside. Sasuke was laying in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her head, some diverting to wrap around her right eye. Her right arm was completely encased in a cast and she seemed to have a difficult time breathing from what I could tell from afar. My mother came up behind me and knocked on the ajar door. "Good afternoon. I hope we're not disturbing you." She said sweetly, her southern twang adding to her charm.

A petite woman came up to us, her eyes were slightly red telling us that she had been crying recently. "No, no. It's quiet alright." She outstretched her hand, "I'm Angie Costanzo, Sasuke's mother." We shook her hand in turns. She gestured to the large man behind her, "My husband Antonio." _I can tell who she got her height from._ I thought to myself. Sasuke was practically a carbon copy of the large man. She pointed a finger at a young boy, "My youngest son Icarus." He looked up from his defensive like position over his sister. He looked more like his mother than his father, with her same bright eyes. Finally, she turned to a tattooed young man in a short sleeved, red shirt. He had a cast on his left wrist. "And my oldest Mitsuharu." He just blinked at me and my mother then turned back to running his hand through his sister's hair. "Oh my! Its a pleasure to meet you all. This is my daughter McKenzie." I gave them a nervous wave and a smile. They all nodded at me. Icarus turned to my mom, "What's in there?" She smiled and opened up the foil. "My famous chocolate chunk cookies. We thought Sasuke might like these." The smell of cookies filled the room with its deliciously sweet smell. That smell also seemed to wake up Sasuke from her slumber. She blinked her free eye and sniffed. "Cookies?" She groaned. Quickly yelping when her family practically tackled her.

"You're awake!? Thank goodness!" He dad shouted as he held her tight but gentle. She smiled at them tiredly, then she saw me. She seemed to struggle between anger and disdain, settling on calm acceptance. "Mrs. Stevens, hello." My mother nodded and smiled. Sasuke looked at me and smirked, "Hey Kenzi." I scrunched up my face and rolled my eyes at her smugness. She chuckled lightly then sniffed again, eyes landing on the open box of cookies. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed. Mitsuharu laughed heartily, "That's our Sasuke. Always thinking with her stomach." They laughed at her expense while she huffed. "Here you are dear." My mother said as she handed Sasuke a large cookie in a napkin. The injured girl pretty much _inhaled_ the cookie and groaned in delight. The other Costanzo's each grabbed a cookie and were just as in love with the treat as she was. I laughed at her family dynamic. The overprotective big brother, the fun loving younger brother and parents that would move heaven and hell for their children. I could feel jealousy growing in my heart at the sight.

**Sasuke POV**

I was in unbelievable pain, my morphine drip was low and I couldn't see out one eye. Yet, I was doing alright. Surprisingly, McKenzie came to visit me in the hospital. My family welcomed her hesitantly, trying to see if she was anything like her father. I simply enjoyed eating something other than jello and ignored the typical parent conversations. Eventually, the room slowly emptied. Dad had to get home and start dinner, Icarus had practice, Mitsuharu had a job interview and Mom had to get back to work. Mrs. Stevens decided since the box of cookies was still half full to go around and hand them out to the kids. _Talk about kindness._ I thought to myself. Kenzi had offered to stay and we sat in content silence, interupted only by my heart monitor. The other girl kept fidgeting with her hands and looked at me then away repeatedly. I sighed and carefully sat up. "Say what you want to say, Kenzi." She looked shocked then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I tilted my head, regretting the action at the slight pain and readjusted. "Sorry for what?" She spoke again, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten beat up." I nodded, _She thinks it was her fault because she invited me._ I shook my head, "Its fine. It's not the worst that's happened. Probably won't be the last." I mumbled that part to myself.

She didn't say anything for a long while before sighing. She came over and hugged me. It was only for a moment, barely even five seconds, but it left me stunned. She left quickly out the room as her mother appeared. She dragged her mom down the hall, the woman shouting a quick goodbye. I blinked as I recalled what she whispered to me. "I hope you get better soon." Her breath was so close to my ear, leaving it slightly warm to the touch. I fell back onto my pillow and promptly trued to smother myself and the giant blush in my face. I groaned to myself, _God damned feelings._

**McKenzie POV**

I collapsed on my bed the moment we got home. _I can't believe I did that._ I thought to myself. A week ago I would have avoided her like the plague but today _I hugged her._ I blushed as I rembered her warmth and immediately it happened. The same flashbacks to the same dreadful moment. When _he_ found out and nearly beat me within an inch of my life. I quickly wiped a tear and said to myself, "We're just friends, just friends. Maybe not even that. You can't think like that." I repeated this like a mantra, doing all I could to ignore the spike in my heart. I undressed and stepped into the shower turning the water up to full blast scalfing water. I scrubbed hard along my skin, leaving it red as I repeated the same mantra to myself in my head over and over. At dinner it was unusually silent. I didn't speak to my mother and she didn't speak to me, probably assuming I'd tell her what was wrong later on. I didn't.

I went to bed feeling cold and empty, unfeeling really. I pulled myself under my large comforters and turned out the lights. It was only eight but I was just so tired mentally that it didn't matter. I guess the events of the day just had to bring them back. Because for the first time in almost two years I had a nightmare about that day. I woke the next morning with a gasp. I clutched my chest, my heart thudding against my chest begging for escape. I was drenched in sweat, I looked around frantically, afraid he would enter the room at any second. I took deep, slow breaths trying to calm myself down. I looked at the clock, it was 9:30 in the morning, I sighed and flopped back down. My stomach grumbled, disagreeing with my attempt to sleep again. I climbed out of bed carefully. I glanced around the room, checking the closet, under the bed, the bathroom and under the bed for my monster. Finding no one, I put on my robe and trekked down the hallway and down the stairs. I dug into the cabinets, searching for my favorite cereal. I heard my mom speak to me, "McKenzie? What are you still doing here?" I turned around and yawned, "What do you mean, Mom?" I poured myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and was halfway through opening the milk carton when she pointed out a major fact. "Aren't you supposed to meet Sasuke at the park today for your project? At 10 o'clock?" I blinked at her then was hit with the realization. I glanced at the clock. _9:45?! Crap!_ I slammed the milk down and began running around the house, trying to get myself presentable. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I shouted from the bathroom as I finished a quick shower. "I didn't know you were still here honey! I assumed you already left!" She shouted through the floorboards as I rummaged through my drawers for anything to wear. I eventually settled on a sweater and a pair of blue jeans. I slipped my shoes on as my mom followed behind me. "Get in the car. I'll drive you." She said as she hurriedly started the Mercedes-Benz. I tied my shoes and fixed my hair as we drove over to the park.  We screeched into the parking lot and I leapt out of the car and searched for Sasuke. I saw her sitting on the bench by the fountain, hood up and looking at her phone, and ran over to her. "Sasuke?" I asked as I came up to her, my breath heavy as I lurched over and held my knees.

She looked to me, I could see the bandages had been taken off her face and hand. She tilted her head, those crimson eyes looking me up and down. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped me to the chair. "I'm fine. Just rushed over here." I looked at my watch, it read 10:23. _I made her wait. Damn._ I thought to myself. She nodded and handed me a cold bottle of water. "Drink some of this." I obliged, drinking greedily. I gasped, relieved at the drink. "Thanks." She smiled at me and sat back against the bench. "In a hurry this morning?" She asked as she looked out at the park. I nodded, relaxing from my impromptu workout. "I over slept this morning. I'm sorry for making you wait." She waved me off with a grin. "No worries, Kenzi." I frowned at the name then blushed as my stomach grumbled, loudly. Sasuke burst out laughing and I saw a different side of her. One that light up a room with a smile and a laugh both sultry and feminine. She wiped a dramatized tear from her face and turned to me. "Hungry?' She asked then couldn't contain the giggled that followed. I huffed, "Stop laughing at me! It's embarrassing." I said shyly. She looked at me and her face softened significantly. "Come on." She got up and started walking towards the recreation center building. "Where are you going!" I shouted after her. "To get some food! Come on if your hungry!" She shouted back and I hopped up, grabbing my purse and jogged after her.

She led me past some picnic tables and to the recreation building on the east side of the park. In front was an assortment of food trucks and vendors. The smells filled the air and made my mouth water. She turned back to me, "I know something you might like. Go find a table and I'll bring it back." I reached into my purse, searching for my money when she spoke, "It's alright. I'll pay. You go sit." She walked away without saying anything else. I nodded and sighed, I wandered the eating area before choosing a table beneath the shade of a large tree. When I sat down I breathed a sigh of relief. It was hotter than I thought it would be today, I fanned myself and took off my jacket. I was left in my short sleeved purple shirt. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages while I waited. I was scrolling through my emails when she came back. Sasuke placed a white container in front of my face, two cold bottles of water and a couple forks and napkins. She opened her container and took a deep wiff of the food.  She looked yo me and gestured me to open mune and I did and found a surprise. I cocked a brow, "What is it?" I asked. I looked at the food in front of me, it looked like fried bread covered in meat and vegetables. "Indian taco. Try it, you'll love it." Sha said asshe dug into her own food. I followed her lead and took a bite, and my eyes widened. _This is amazing!_

I dug in with renewed vigour, not eating breakfast probably made it taste better buy it didn't matter. I was definitely going to have this again at one point. I looked up to see Sasuke staring off into the distance. Her bottle of water at her lips as she stared. She placed the bottle down absentmindedly and continued to look out into the distance. The remnants of sunlight filtering through the leaves hit her face perfectly, her good hunf loosely on the back of her head and her pondering expression drew me in. I pulled out the camera my mother had gotten for me and quietly set up. Sasuke still hadnt noticed what was going on so lost in thought she somehow hadn't seen me take such a lovely picture of her. _We'll use this one as one of hers._ I thought to myself then put the camera down and called out. "Want to gets started?" I asked startling her and she looked backat me then nodded. She dumped our trash and followed me back to the fountain. "Do you have a camera?" I asked as we approached the fountain. She pulled a Polaroid camera out of her bag, the same one that prints an image right after its taken. "It's my Dad's. He thought it would make the pictures look kind of classic." She shrugged,"Whatever that means." I nodded, doubtful the pictures would look any good but said nothing. We debated for awhile who would stand atthe fountain. Eventually agreeing it would be me.  I stood awkwardly in front of the fountain holding a coin. Sasuke said to imagine I was making a wish for my greatest desire. To put myself in that position for real.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I held the coin tight to my chest as I imagined my wish, despite how stupid it was for me to wish for it. I tossed the coin into the fountain, hearing the clicking of a digital camera as I did so. Sasuke scrolled through the film and looked at me,"What did you wish for?" She asked me, "You looked really emotional, really intense." I cocked a brow and glanced at the photo of me she had taken. As a veiwer, I could clearly see the emotion is such a small yet powerful act. "Nothing important." I said and looked at my watch, 5:34? How did time fly by so fast. "Do you have a ride home? It's going to get dark soon." I asked as we went to gather our things.  "I don't need one. My place isn't too far off the park's trail." She said as she shouldered her bag and gave me back my camera. I squinted, "Isn't it too dangerous to walk the trail alone?" She cocked a brow at me, "Worried about me, Kenzi?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.  "Just don't want my partner getting killed and ruining my work." I spat with more menace than I meant. I could see her flinch back slightly then smile as though it never happened. "Sure Kenzi. Whatever you want to tell yourself." She flipped her hood up and started walking off just as my mom pulled into the lot. She was crossing the bridge into the woods which was directly on the trail when she glanced back at me with a smirk. "Stay safe, Kenzi. Wouldn't want the princess getting hurt." I grumbled as she disappered into the woods, "I'm not a princess. And it's McKenzie."  I turned around and strted walking to my mom's car with one thought. _Hope you get home safe._


	6. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!! Contains graphic violence and child abuse. If this makes you uncomfortable skip the area below the dotted line

**McKenzie POV**

Five days after the two of us meeting up for this project, I came to a realization. That Sasuke is a very confusing person. If it were anyone else, they'd be easier to get a read on. The girls are always trying to get into my good graces, trying to get close enough to mooch off my reputation-my father's reputation within the town. The guys are either always trying to get into my pants or trying to 'date' me for the benefits of my reputation. Sasuke didn't act like either group. Despite her reputation, she didn't try to corrupt me or anything. In fact, since the first time I awkwardly asked her about it, she's been teaching me more about her _preference._ It took me a while to stop calling it a condition, but I did it. She seemed to hate my father for some reason she has yet to expose. Sasuke didn't try to get in my good graces, in fact she seemed to try to push me away. Not as persistently as she did when we first met, two weeks since we started working together, she's come to accept me. I think. Sasuke is nothing like the rumors said she was. Well, I have caught her staring at a few girls. Which left me with a strange feeling I instantly squashed. Even so, I find myself enjoying her prescence. I smile to myself as my thoughts are overrun by her.

"McKenzie!" I looked up to see Drew and Alison waving at me from their seats. I smiled brightly and walked over to them. It was 11:15, which meant I was in my Geometry class. One of the classes I didn't share with Sasuke. I sat down in front of them, "Hello, how are you?" I asked politely, not really interested as I pulled out my journal and a pencil. "We're good." Drew said, "But what about you? We don't see you in lunch anymore. What gives?" My thoughts halted, _Crap._ "Yeah," Alison continued, "you pretty much abandoned us." I took a deep breath putting as much sweetness and sorry into my expression. "Sorry. I've been working on a big project for Art. I didn't mean to abandon you guys." They nodded and smiled, believing my lie. "Cool. We thought you found some new friends to hang with." Drew said as he played on his phone. _I wish._ I thought to myself. "How's the project with the freak going?" Alison asked with her usual spiteful tone. I could feel my eye twitch, "Good. We're almost finished." Drew cocked a brow, "What you talking about?" Alison turned to him. "Didn't you hear? McKenzie got stuck with the Costanzo girl for her Art project." Drew seemed to fume at that bit of information then quickly relaxed. "Oh? Man, that's got to suck for you." I nodded absentmindedly, trying to figure out why he looked so angry.

I didn't have art today, instead I had a free period to do whatever I wanted. Which consited of me plopping down in the library and reading whatever I could get my hands on. Sometime during my second novel I felt inexplicably hungry for something sweet and decided to venture over to the vending machine. I smiled to myself, enjoying the peace and quiet as I walked. I came upon the vending machine and was halfway through pressing the numbers for a bag of chips when I heard a thud of something against a locker. Peeking around the corner I had to stifle a gasp; Mason had Sasuke pinned against a row of lockers, with Drew letting loose a series of hard punches into her stomach. "What did I tell you? Hmm?" Drew asked with a voice like a monster, a crazed look in his eyes. Sasuke just stared at him then shrugged. Mason hit her across the face, "Answer the damn question!" Sasuke glared as she spoke, "To stay away from the preacher's girl." _Me?_ I thought in confusion. "That's right! I don't need you corrupting her before I can get in there." Drew claimed as he kneed Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke grunted and curled in on herself when they dropped her to the ground. I could hear the sound of bones snapping as they stomped on her repeatedly, sadistic smiles on their faces.  _I have to stop this!_ I thought to myself. I looked around frantically, spotting the fire alarm. _I'm so going to get in trouble for this._ I yanked down on the lever as hard as possible. My efforts being quickly rewarded by the well known blaring of sirens throughout the school. Mason and Drew looked up and ran for the nearest door. Drew stopping to stop on her once more. He ran after his friend leaving Sasuke curled up on the floor in pain.

I ran over to her and gasped feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes. She was bloody and bruised, her eyes shut tight in pain. Her slender body twitched, she flinched back from my touch. "Hold on, Sasuke. I'll get you help." She latched on to my hand, shaking her head. "They won't help." She tried to stand, only to collapse onto me. "But-" she shook her head and whimpered. "Get my phone. Call Mitsuharu." Her body drooped, _She must've passed out._ I looked around and hurriedly dug through her pockets. I scrolled through her contacts and hit Mitsuharu. He answered on the first ring, "Yeah?" I spoke quickly, "Mitsuharu, its McKenzie. You need to get to the school now. Sasuke was attacked, she's been hurt badly." He was silent for a second. "I'm on my way. Is she bleeding openly?" I checked her over, wincing sympathetically at the large gash on her abdomen. "Yes." I heard shuffling. "Put a cloth, towel or anything you can find over it and hold down, try to stem the blood flow." I nodded, taking my jacket off and pressing it on the wound. "I've got my jacket on it." I looked up at the clock, the rest of the school will be back in in 30 minutes. "Good. Get her to the field exit, I'm pulling up now." I nodded and hung up. I glanced at Sasuke who was still unconscious and sighed. _Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I promise._ I hefted her carefully into a bridal carry and started jogging to the field entrance of the school. Praying to God that she would be okay.

**Sasuke POV**

I blinked awake, groggy and confused. I looked around, I was in my room somehow. I squinted at my easel, there was a bloody jacket draped over it. It took me a moment to recognize it as McKenzie's and I shot up, thinking she had been hurt. Instantly regretting that choice as I groaned and winced. The familiar creak of the attic door opening had me turn over. Surprisingly, it was the form of McKenzie that came through, followed by Mitsuharu. "Hey." I coughed out, my voice hoarse. They both looked up and ran over. "Thank God you're okay." McKenzie said as she looked me over. I gestured to the glass of water amd my brother brought it over. I drank greedily then turned to him, watching out the corner of my eye as McKenzie set about gathering medical supplies. "Dono gurai no ma?" _(How long?)_ I ask my brother. "Kappuru jikan." _(A couple hours.)_ He looks me up and down, "Okāsan wa anata o korosu tsumoridesu." _(Mom's going to kill you.)_ I groaned in slight pain, with some frustration at the thought of my mother seeing me in this state.  McKenzie came back to my side and I questioned her. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home?" She smiled softly, a tinge of sadness on her face, "I couldn't just leave you there. Plus, you're my friend." She didn't say anything more, she just went about cleaning my room. Mitsuharu smiled at me and ruffled my hair, "We're just glad you're okay, Sasuke. Do you need anything?" I shook my head then regretted it, "Just some food." He nodded and stood.

I watched McKenzie go about tidying things up in my room. She kept glancing at me like she had something to say but was to scared to say it. I had been reaching for her when her phone rung. She ran over to it, setting my radio down and a duster. "Hey, Mom. Is something wrong?" She was silent and nodded. "Okay. I'm on my way." She glanced at me, "Yes, she's fine. Be there soon." She hung up an sighed. "I have to-" I cut her off with a smile. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Mitsuharu can take you home." She nodded, obviously lost in thought before she scrambled to grab her things. "I'll be back." She said as she carefully hugged me, bringing my good closer and ran off. I listened through the open door as the two of them hopped into the car and drove away. The moment I couldn't hear them anymore, the dam burst. The tears I had been holding back freely flowed down my bruised cheeks. _Worthless. Bastard. Freak of nature._ Those hateful words spun around my head violently, over and over. I struggled to sit up, reaching hastily for my nightstand. _Whore. Slut. Trash. Useless._ I ripped apart my drawer searching for my salivation. With a grimacr I found it, the little baggie that would take away my pain.

Shakily I set my line rolling up an old dollar bill and hurriedly breathed it in. I could feel my eyes roll back, the purity of the substance allowing itto take effect practically instantly. But instead of euphoria I was bombarded by hateful thoughts. Memories of past abuses at their hands. The stomping, kicking, punching. Remebering in vivid detail how my bones snapped under the assault. All I could think of was the pain, my mind rebelled against my efforts, forcing me to relive those _horrific_ moments.  I grapsed at my hair pulling it this way and that, trying to break away from this mental struggle. _Don't bother._ I glanced around in a fever, my vision distorting, colors swirling and changing. _Why do you try? Just give up. Just die._ "What the he-ell is going on?" I slurred. _You know I'm right. If you just died, you wouldn't have to suffer anymore. No more pain. Think of what you put Kenzi through._ I could remember it. The pained look on her face, her shock, the overwhelming sadness. I shook my head, _That's right, you can't put her through that again. She's normal. You're a monster._ I nodded as the coke flew through my body, lighting my nerves on fire. I nodded standing slowly as the voice egged me on. The next thing I knew, I was walking through the rain.

**McKenzie POV**

Mitsuharu dropped me off in front of my home in silence. I thanked him, waved and headed up the pathway. He watched me go then drove off without another word. I quickly unlocked the door, kicking off my shoes and heading in. "Mom?" I called out. "In the kitchen sweetheart." I followed her voice and was greeted witha surprise. Father was home. He had a beer in his hands, his tie pulled loose and an odd look on his face. My mother sat next to him with a strained smile, her eyes seemed almost fearful but I ignored that assumption and greeted them both with a quick hug and a kiss. "Hello father. I thought you wouldnt be home for another few days?" He smiled at me and sipped his beer. "Can't a father miss his family?" We all chuckled at that, then his mood shifted slightly. "How has school been, princess? Good grades?" I nodded, "Yes. I'm doing well in all my classes so far." He nodded, "Made any new friends?" I tilted my head, "Not really. I still hang out mostly with my usual group." He took a slow swig of his beer, "Is that so?" I didnt like his tone of voice, it was too similar to the same one he used when it happened. "Because I've been told you've found a particularly _surprising_ friend in the _one_ person I told you to stay away from." He tossed a stack of photographs onto the table and I began to hyperventilate. They were slightly blurry, probably taken on a smartphone, but the images were clear. Each one was of Sasuke and me in different locations. Most of them were of us together on the rooftop hanging out. A few were when we had been working on the project together. The ones that surprised me the most were the ones of us at the fountain. Sasuke buying me lunch, hanging with me, taking the pictures.

\-----------------Triggerr Warning!!!--------------------------

I was shaking, digging my nails into my palms as I looked up. His face was furious, almost demented as he snarled out, "You disgust me." He stood from his chair so fast it scared against the tile and fell backward loudly. I whimpered as he came close. "You worthless child! How hard is it to follow simple instructions?!" He lashed out at me with his hand, striking me hard enough for my left side to collide with the wall. I grunted and groaned. "Jonathan! Leave her alone! Thats enough!" I could hear my mother shout out. I even saw her reach out, grabbing him, pulling him back as much as she could. "Get off me you bitch!" He backhanded her with his left, the half full beer still in his right. "I will not raise a goddamned _slut_ of a daughter!" He screamed and shouted, his words hurting just as much as his physical attacks. "She's just a child! Your daughter!" Mother screamed, holding the side of he face as it bled. "She's no daughter of mine." He swung the bottle at me, the glass shattering, cutting deeply into my face. "Stop! Please!! Father!" I begged and pleaded crying and bleeding. He grabbed my throat, slamming my heaf into the wall. I could hear it crack beneath me. "I thought you were done with these sinful desires of yours. The first disciplining should have been enough." He punched the wall next to my head. "But it seems your so full of _sin_ that not even the wrath of God could fix your _demented_ heart and mind." He lectured, squeezing my throat tighter with each word. I danglrd in the air, gasping for much needed oxygen. I scratched and clawed at his arms, surprised at his undauntinh strength. "Pl-ease. Let. Me. Go." I coughed out. He only snarled and dropped me. He began to stomp me into the flooring, shouting curses and fanning words as he did it. My mother tried everything she could to get him away from me, we could both hear the snapping of something beneath the pumelling. "Get out." He said calmly, looking down at me like one would at trash beneath them. "Get out! Get out! Get out of my house you sapphic whore! You spawn of Satan!" I scrambled to my feet running into the living room and tripping over the table. I fell forward with a grunt, another bottle smashing down next to me. I ran as fast as I could from the house, "Dont you dare come back! You hear me!" I was barefoot, running through the rain. It was pouring down so hard, I could barely notice my own tears as they fell. 


	7. Broken Together

**S** **asuke POV**

I stumbled my way up the emergency stairs to the roof of the building. I had limped all they way into the heart of the city, the voice guiding me to the perfect place for me. The drugs were going strong within me, making me excited for what was to come. I graasped the door handle and pulled, it didn't budge. I wobbled, the influence making me unstable. _Almost there. Keep going you worthless shit._ The voice commanded and I shoved and kicked at the door until it swung open violently, slamming against the brick. The rain was drenching my barely covered body, soaking through the bandages on my body, drowning me on that rooftop. I could see the entire city from here, night lights illuminating the sky. Even under the downpour it was a strange sight. How could I even have attempted to live somewhere so _perfect._ Filled to the brim with _happy_ and _perfect_ people. I felt disgusting this city only highlighted my flaws, my imperfections. I didn't belong here, all I caused was trouble and pain. I was a _disgrace._ A worthless _stain_ on society. _That you are Sasuke. Nothing more than a punching bag to those around you. Just a walking disaster._ I flinched at the harsher tone of the voice, it was angrier. But it was right.

 _All you are is a useless fuck. What could_ you _of all people hope to accomplish in life?_ _As weakling like yoursef doesnt belong around them._ I looked down at my scars at the bruises littering my skin. I had been so easily abused, many, _many_ times. I furiously scratched at my arms, opening old cuts, allowing blood to flow freely down my arm. What's a little blood when you're going to die anyway? Images flashed in my mind; all the times I was attacked, each time my mother stressed herself out patching me up, each time Mitsuharu had to do something to fuel my addiction. _All the suffering you cause is too much for them. Do you loved ones a favor and DIE!_ The voice shouted in my head, finally as furious with my actions as I was with my very existence. I limped my way to the ledgeb stepping up onto the raised side slowly. I eyed the ten story distance to the ground with a smile. Once I hit it, it would all go away. No more pain. No more blood. No more suffering. I steeled myself to step quietly off the ledge when I heard a sound muffled by the rain. I turned around slowly and was treated by a disturbing sight. _McKenzie_.

She was kneeling on the rain soaked roof, head in her hands crying her eyes out. There were cuts on her hands and arms, her clothing was shredded and she was barefoot. Even from my own position, I could see a distinctly hand shaped bruise on her neck. My body moved on its own, leading me towards the sobbing girl. "Kenzi?" She looked up hesitantly, her eyes widening when she saw me. "S-Sasuke!" She shuddered and leapt at me, her bruised arms gripping onto my torso tightly as though I was her lifeline. She bawled into my chest, gripping onto me in a panic, speaking so quickly and stuttering so much her words were unintelligible. As she latched onto me something changed inside. What was once a mass of writhing depression and selfhate had been replaced with care and a need to comfort the young woman attached to me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and sank to the ground with her, my own tears falling as we sobbed together. Both of us were broken. We cried for I don't know how long in the rain, finally letting our sorrows to the surface. I felt her shiver in my arms and gently lifted her in a bridal carry, not even wincing at the sudden pain in my body. I carried her slowly down the stairwell and out onto the empty streets. I continued to carry Kenzi all the way to the Red Dragon; my father's restaurant.

The bell jingled as we walked in and a perky voice responded. "Good evening! Welcome to the Red Dragon. How can I-" My dad dropped the rag he was using to wipe down the tables at the sight of us. I can imagine how odd it was; both of us soaking wet, covered in bruises, bleeding in various places, and the other half asleep in my arms. "Dad I-" he just jogged towards us, taking Kenzi out of my arms, which I was reluctant to let him do. Together we set about getting us both dry, warm, and patched up. Knowing my dad he wouldn't force me to talk about what happened, unlike my mom. He always let us be when any of us were like this, just waiting for us to be ready. But even now I could feel him eyeing me pointedly. I watched him head into the kitchen, going to cook something for us probably. I heard Kenzi whimper and pulled her closer to my chest, running my bandaged hands through her hair as she calmed down slowly. I looked at her and was overcome with compassion and more _anger._ Who the _fuck_ did this to her?

**McKenzie POV**

I scrunched my eyes together, trying my hardest to stay asleep as a light shone in my face. Alas, my efforts were for nought. I slowly opened my eyes, registering the soothing motion of someone's hand in my hair. Glancing up I found myself curled into Sasuke's chest, with her arms wrapped around me protectively. Before we had met, I would have probably laughed in disgust if I was told this could happen. Yet, as the storm raged outside, I found myself feeling safe in her embrace. Sleep almost grabbed me when I smelled something delicious and groaned. Sasuke looked down at me, "You okay?" I took a good look at her, only now seeing the bruises, cuts, and bandages all over her and nodded. She helped me slid off her lap and helped me limp to a table nearby. "Oh? You're awake, that's good." I turned and saw Sasuke's father coming in with tray of food and drink that made my mouth water.

"Uh..." He chuckled, "Don't worry, you're safe here. Eat up." I was going to ask him how he knew then remembered I looked like I got hit by a car. Sasuke sat across from me and dug into what looked like pasta, asparagus and strange meat. I would've asked what it was but was to busy stuffing my face as well. We ate in silence, the only sound our chewing and the clatteeing of utensils. Her dad left moments ago, having to take stock and clean up the mess we made. "Kenzi?" Sasuke called quietly and I looked up at her after wiping my face. "What happened to you? Who did this?" I looked away fearful _he_ was lurking. The flashes hit me hard, the shattering glass and my mother's screams had me shivering though I was much warmer. I could feel hands on my neck and hugged myself when I could have sworn he was standing there, watching us with disgust. My body shook and I could barely hear the fearful, animalistic, sounds I was making theough the haze in mind. There was a shuffle and I was wrapped in a soothing embrace, tjough I instinctively fought against it in fear. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's _okay_. It's just me." A sweet voice said as they held me close to their chest. "I'm here. You're safe. I won't let them hurt you again. I won't ever." Her promises, her touch and her scent begun to sooth my frazzled mind. I leaned my head on her chest, finding safety in her embrace. The sound of her heartbeat kept me grounded as did her breathing.

I dont know how long Sasuke held me like that, only that I had never found so much comfort in one individual. "Are you okay now?" She asked softly, still running her hands through my hair. I took a deep breath and spoke a fearful, tiny "Yeah." She nodded and held me," Do you want to tell me who did this? You don't have to, I won't force you." Her heartbeat stayed the same, her breathing hitching when she got scared of insulting me. I shivered and placed my head lightly on her neck, my nose buried in her midnight black locks. _She smells like rain and lavender._ "McKenzie?" I stiffened at my name being called, she never did that. She must be felt me tense because she wrapped her arms around me tighter and rubbed my back. "I-it-w-it-" She nuzzled my head, "Take your time." I took a deep breath and began to start again. "My father." I mumbled hoping she hasn't heard, but it was a waste as she tensed up and I'm pretty sure she snarled. "Sono mesu no musuko!" _(That son of a bitch!)_ She held me tighter to her, her face a mask of fury. There was a chime and our gazes turned to the clock; 1:12 in the morning. I was getting up when she asked me a question. "Where are you going?" I turned away. "I don't know. He kicked me out, I have nowhere to go."

"Stay with me." My eyebrows rose as she continued, "We'll go get your stuff another day. For now, stay with me." I pulled away, almost to the door. "I don't want to burden you. You'll only get hurt more." She chuckled sarcastically, "And?" I turned to her with raised brows, "Seriously?! You could get killed!" Sasuke simply smirked at me, "Let them try. I'm still going to help, it's the least I could do." I had no words for that, _She's insane. Completely insane._ She just smiled at me goofily and I couldn't resist. "Fine." She pumped her arms in the air, "Yes!" Her gave her the car keys, saying he'd catch the bus home later and to be careful. "You know how to drive? Have you already got your license?" I asked and she chuckled, "I don't have one. Mitsuharu taught me a while back." I opened my back and she giggled,"I know its illegal which is why I drive carefully so nothing happens." I gave her a skeptical look and just watched out the window as the world passed us by. It was four in the morning by the time we got to Sasuke's home. I was worried about being there so late or early. "Its no problem. Mom's already at work by now, Mitsuharu is probably passed out somewhere and Icarus is at a friends house." She limped up to the front door and I followed close behind, ready to catch her if she fell. She turnedthe key then jiggled the knob before pushing the door open. Sasuke looked around cautiously then let put a breayh, motioning for me to follow her up the stairs.

I helped her up them as we walked, her injured leg slowing us down a bit. When we walked down the hall she suddenly reach up and pulled on somwtime of chord and a ladder fell out of it.  I had to slightly push and lift her up the ladder and into the darkness, there was a click and the room was light by red and blue Christmas lights hanging from walls and along furniture. It seemed so different compared to what it looked like earlier today. It seemed to fit her personality much more; sarcastically dark but beautiful. "You can take the bed. I'll get some clothes for you." I turned to her as she rummaged through her closet. "Where will you sleep?" Sasuke just shrugged, "It's fine. I can sleep anywhere."

**Sasuke POV**

I handed McKenzie a shirt and some sweats I couldn't fit anymore and turned around, starting to undress. I struggled not to peek at her a few times, at the same time hoping she didn't see any of my scars. Once I got my shirt and boxers on I turned around and was silent. It was just a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt but she looked beautiful. The shirt came down to her knees, almost like a dress, with her being so small. There was a strange feeling in my gut at seeing her in my clothes but I pushed it away. She got in the bed and I set up a mat on the floor for myself. "What about school? What do we do?" She asked softly. I sighed and stared at my ceiling. "I'll think of something. Go to sleep, you need it." She huffed but I could jear her breathing even out, becomibg soft as she entered the world of dreams. I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't cause to much pain. Eventually, sleep came for me as my final thoughts were of what to do tomorrow and how I was going to kill her father? Metaphorically or not.


	8. Hide Away

**McKenzie POV**

_Get out! Don't come back!_  
_Please stop! Leave her alone!_  
_Whore!_  
_Let me go! Please!_

_I run from the voices, the memories attacking my mind. My body hurts, I'm crying endless tears as the shadows chase me into the depths. Blood drips and glass shatters as I break through onto that rain soaked rooftop._ She's _there at the edge. I call out for her with a soundless scream and she turns to me with disdain. "Disgrace." Is all she says to me in a voice not her own as she scoffs but still I reach out for_ her, _praying to be saved from the shadows. They grab at my ankles and pull me back into them screaming and thrashing..._

I lurch forward with a shriek, clutching the covers to my chest as I hyperventilate, not knowing where I am. I hear a rush of footsteps and curl into myself, flinching when I'm touched by calloused hands just slightly larger than my own. "Calm down, calm down! Its just me, Sasuke! I've got you. I'm right here, so relax. Your safe, okay?" _Sasuke? Why is she holding me?_ I open my eyes and see a familiar room. _Right, she brought me here after..._ "McKenzie?" She questioned as I turned to face her worried face. She seemed to be a weery type of alert at the moment. "I'm. I'm fine." I said hoarsely, but instead of letting me go, she held me tighter. "What are you-" She silenced me with a glare, "You're not _fine."_ Was all she said to me, I, in return said nothing, I couldn't come up with anything. I just sighed and let her lift me up, placing the both of us under the comforter. She laid down with me laying on her chest, running her hands through my hair in a soothing manner. I tensed at her touch initially but could feel myself becoming sleepier and sleepier. I could see her eyes were closed, my friend resting peacefully beneath me. The touch combined with her soothing prescence soon led me into a dreamless sleep as I cuddled closer to her, loving the safe feeling she gave off.

            _**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I awoke again to a thud and a grunt of pain. I opened my eyes slowly scanning my surroundings to see Sasuke moving an ancient looking leather chest across the room. She left it next to the easel which had been moved as well. "What are you doing?" I asked in a hoarse voice, taken aback at how fast her head turned to me. "You're awake? Did I wake you up?" I shook my head and she gave me a small smile. "Hungry? My mom made waffles." My stomach grumbled before my brain caught up to what she said. "Y-your mom?" Sasuke helped me sit uptight and brought over a tray, "Don't worry, its fine. She only knows you're here and that you got hurt, doesn't know by who." Nodding hesitantly at the information I slowly began to eat the delicious meal before me; homemade waffles covered in chocolate spread, banana slices and blueberries in the shape of a smile. I raised a brow at Sasuke who showed me her own smiley waffle. "She does this for everyone." I chuckled and continued to eat. I glanced at the clock and my eyes widened; it was 10:30 on a Wednesday morning. We've both missed our first class and most of second. Not to mention the fact that when _it_ happened it was Friday. I turned to her as she spoke. "Yeah, you've been in and out for a while. I was really worried about you." She mumbled the last bit but I could still hear her words. I was going to question her about school then remembered what she said to me that night, to not worry about it.

We sat there in silence for a while as she finished her fourth waffle before she stood and spoke, "I need to check your bandages. If thats a-alright with you?" I was amazed how in only one moment the girl who was well known for her snark and sarcastic demeanor became a stuttering mess in barely a second. Though I had no right to talk, my face heated up when she said that knowing I'd have to get semi naked in front of her. I nodded minutely and let her go gather the supplies. She turned around as I stripped off the shirt she had given me with a wince. "I'm done." I told her with a shaky voice.

**Sasuke POV**

I rummaged around my drawers for the medical kit my mother had given me, finding it just as Kenzi said she was ready. I turned around and nearly fainted from the sight of her sitting there in her underwear. I clenched my fists in anger, seeing those wounds on her back made my blood boil. But I didn't say a word and sat behind her. "I need to replace the bandage on your back. Can you lift your arm for me?" I had my gloves on, fresh bandages at my side, disinfectant, and the suture kit in case one of them opens. She nodded shakily, obviously nervous so I turned on my radio that began playing my favorite mix. The sound of _Concrete Jungle_ by _Au/Ra_ floods the room. I watch as she nods her head long with the song, the music effectively distracts her from the small amount of pain I know she would've normally experienced while I was restitching the jagged wound traveling from the top of her shoulder to her second rib. "Does it hurt?" I asked and she shook her head. "No. Not really." I continued on with my work, checking on how the bruises were healing, sighing in relief when nothing major came up.

"Alright," I took off my gloves with a snap, "that's it, all done." I tossed the gloves into the can and helped her put her shirt back on. "Thank you." I shrugged, "It's nothing." I put everything away and pulled out another outfit, "For you." McKenzie stared at me. "Why?" I slid my Converse on my feet, "Figured you might want to change into something while I'm gone." I grabbed my keys from the dresser as Mitsuharu called up, "Anata wa mada iku junbi ga dekite imasu ka?" _(Are you ready to go yet?)_ I was putting on my hoodie when I shouted back, "Watashi wa ima orite iru!" _(I'm coming down now!)_ McKenzie seemed to stiffen up, "Gone? Gone where?" I glanced at her and ran over to her. She was shaking, her leg bouncing rapidly, her pupils dilating in fear. She latched onto my biceps, her nails digging into my skin. "Calm down, Kenzi. I won't be gone long, I'm just going to get your things." McKenzie shook hee head no vigorously, "But what if-" I smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. "I'll be fine. Mitsuharu will be there. Plus I can handle myself just fine."

I'm not exactly sure what came over me but I planted a soft kiss on her forehead as I held the shorter girl close, rocking her back and forth. Her breathing stabilized and her heart beat returned to an even pace. She mumbled something into my chest, "Hmm?" She looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks. "Promise to be careful?" I smiled and nodded, "I promise." She let go of me reluctantly when I had an idea. I handed her her cell phone, "I'll call you when I get there, alright? So relax. I'll be back soon." She clutched the phone to her chest as I put on some more calming music for her. I smiled softly at her as I left the attic.

I raised the ladder back up and walked down the hall with a sigh. My mother came up the stairs as I walked. "Is she okay?" I gave her an unsure look, "Not at all. She had what looked like a panic attack." Her eyes widened, "The poor girl. I'll check on her in a moment, give her some company." I nodded, "Thanks, mom. Are you sure it's really okay for her to stay?" She rolled her eyes, "Sweetheart, if it wasn't would she still be here?" I blinked, she had a good point. I hugged her and ran out the door, into the car. Mitsuharu gave me a nod and we pulled off towards McKenzie's place. "You feeling okay, sis?'' I nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much, just annoying." He nodded and we continued in silence. His busted up pickup truck didn't really fit the neighborhood. "Thanks for agreeing to help." He turned to me as we pulled into the driveway, "No need to thank me. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to help. Plus I don't need you getting anymore hurt." He punched my shoulder and I rolled my eyes at him.

I walked up the cobblestone path to the door with a somber expression. The last time I was here wasn't the greatest but I had to do this. _I just hope we don't run into that bastard while we're here._ Mitsuharu knocked on the door harshly and we both grimaced at the sight of McKenzie's mom. She looked pale, her hair unkempt, clothes dirty, and there was a bruise on her arm that she quickly covered. "Ahh, Sasuke. McKenzie isn't in if that's why your here." I squinted, "Is your husband here?" She glanced around and ushered us in. "He left out ten minutes ago, he has a sermons planned. Do you know where my daughter is?" I bit my lip, "Yes. She's at my house." The woman seemed to sigh in relief, "Thank goodness." She stared at my brother, "Why are you here?" Mitsuharu spoke up while looking at a photo on the wall, "Just to pick up her things. She's going to be staying with us instead of this hellhole." I elbowed him and he just shrugged at me in confusion.

"I see. I'll show you to her room." Mitsuharu followed after her while I called McKenzie. It rang three times before she answered.

_"Sasuke!? Are you okay?"_  
"Yeah, we just got in. Are you okay?"  
_"I'm fine. Your mom is keeping me company."_  
I nodded, "Do you want me to pick up anything specific?" She paused for a moment.  
_"This is embarrassing to ask. Can you bring me my bear, Chuckles? He's brown with a red bow tie. And my books too, please?"_  
I nodded,"Right, got it. Anything else?"  
_"Just clothes and my shoes. Those too."_  
"Okay. I'll get them for you. See you soon."

I hung up and jogged up the stairs and into what I assumed was McKenzie's room. It was mostly what I expected; bright pink walls, posters of pop stars,  pink covers, and the surprising purple pillows. What threw me off was how clean it was, how spotless it was. Not just the normal kind of clean, it was hospital levels of sterilization. Everything was organized in a specific way, if I didn't know better I would be thought someone with an extreme case of OCD lived there. I turned at a soft knock on the door to see Ms. Stevens with two suitcases and some buildable boxes in her arms. "Here you go, Sasuke. For her things." I nodded and took them from the frail looking woman and got to work along with my brother who set to filling the boxes with books and things.  "How is she?" I looked at her as I placed a few pairs of jeans in the larger suitcase. In the light I could really see how everything had affected her. She was ghostly pale, bags under her eyes, and had poorly covered bruises on her arms and face. The woman seemed to cower underneath my brother's and I prescence. Almost like she was scared and ashamed of somthing. "She's not doing too well. Nothing serious it's just what happened seems to have really broken her emotionally." She clutched her shirt in a shaky grasp and nodded, "I see." She fixed me with an intense stare as I kept working on filling the suitcase. "Tell me, how did she end up with you? Did you find her after..."

Mitsuharu grunted," I'm taking these to the truck." He shuffled iut of the room with three boxes in his grasp. Leaving me alone, trapped in a terrible situation. "I-I found her in the rain on a roof in the city. She was in terrible condition." She gasped, "Why was she on the-" I shook my head, "I don't know. I didn't ask, I just got her somewhere safe and some medical attention. She was out of it for a long time in and out of consciousness." I gripped the collar of a sweater tightly, my voice a growl. "What the hell happened? All I know is that her _father_ did that, I want to know why." I spat the word father like a curse, the image of the pastor in my mind making me angry. "Someone told him she was hanging with you. Sent him photos and he snapped." My eyes widened, "So it's _my_ fault." She shook her head fiercely and placed a hand on my shoulder. "No. It's not, you did _nothing_ wrong, child. My husband has never been a completely good man. He has this _hatred_ of anything and any one different from what he knows. It's how he was raised, to preach yet he sees not another person. He sees only the faults of others and seeks to change them with a way that only causes more harm." She sighed deeply tears at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall.

I said nothing to her, it was just so disgusting that he would do this to another. It was hard  to see how it wasn't my fault, that was true. _If not for me this wouldn't have happened._ I thought to myself as I shut the suitcase and left the room without another word to the woman. I walked down the stairs in silence, Ms. Stevens following behind me. Walking out I tossed the trunks in the back of the pickup. I was dusting off my hands when she came up to me. "I know this may be alot to ask," she took a deep breath "but can you tell her I'm sorry. That more than anything I'm sorry, _so_ sorry that I couldn't stop him." She was crying freely then, her eyes red and tears flowing like a waterfall. My heart felt for this woman, her words tugged at my heart strings. _I may not like_ him _but her? Her I feel for._ I nodded wordlessly, placing my hand on her shoulder in soundless support.

I climbed into the passenger side of the truck with a bit of a struggle, all the heavy lifting seemed to have aggravated my wounds. We backed out of the driveway and on to the street, heading homeward. I let my thoughts wander aimlessly through my mind. Not really focusing on anything until my eyes settled on the school as we passed by. _I wonder what her friends think? What have her parents told anyone who came looking?_ It wondered further, memories of our photography project, which we still haven't finished. I pulled out my phone and scrolled until I saw the photos we both took of each other. She had sent me digital copies of the ones she took of me. It was odd seeing myself in a flattering way, something I didn't find often. My eyes landed on the one of the fountain, she had the coin held close to her chest, her face full of hope and pain. She was beyond beautiful. _I wonder what she wished for then?_

**McKenzie POV**

Sasuke's mother placed a hand on my shaking hands. "Relax, she'll be back soon." I looked over at her with panicked tears threatening to fall and nodded slowly. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Thank you." She chuckled and stood, flattening out the wrinkles in her dress. "It's no problem. I wouldn't be myself if I turned away one of Sasuke's friends." _Friend? Me?_ I watched her move toward the attic ladder steps. "Why don't you join me? It's not good for a young lady such as yourself to sit around all day." I blinked at her by nodded nonetheless. I stood hesitantly, my sides throbbed faintly but didn't completely hinder my movement. Mrs. Costanzo helped me down onto the first floor of the house with a sweet smile and gentle hand.

"I want to thank you again for letting me stay here, Mrs. Costanzo." The woman let out a loud but sugary laugh. "You have such wonderful manners. But _again_ it is of no bother to me." I followed her through their kitchen into the living room, marveling at the decor. The house was a wonderful mix of Italian and Japanese culture, neither style overpowering the other. I smiled softly at the calm feeling that washed over me. I stopped momentarily as my eyes found a photo on the mantle. It was of the Costanzo family. A younger Mitsuharu held a trophy in his hands and a bright smile on his face. Mrs. Costanzo and Mr. Costanzo had smiles as well, Mr.Costanzo holding the hand of a little boy, Icarus. And resting atop Mitsuharu's shoulder was a grinning little girl, missing her front tooth. "This is a beautiful photo. Do you mind telling ne when it was taken?" I asked the woman. She stepped up beside me, "This is from almost eleven years ago. Mitsuharu had just won first place at his kendo tournament. We were so proud."

"My little Sasuke had been so happy for him. But imagine my surprise when she smiles and I saw her missing a tooth." I sat down carefully across from her. "How did she manage that?" She reached in a basket at her right and pulled out knitting needles and a violet colored ball of yarn, speaking to me as she absentmindedly started. "Running in the street apparently. She didn't even notice a tooth was missing until I pointed it out. She was always getting into trouble or getting hurt back then." She went on to tell me of the miraculous adventures of a young Sasuke. I hung onto every word, enjoying the images she painted. "She used to be so outgoing. So adventurous. Yet, it seems like her spark went out when we came here. She became despondent and detached from the world. Sometimes, very rarely, she would come home hurt, bleeding and bruised. She didn't smile anymore, not a genuine smile."

I tilted my head at her, noticing her grip her tools tightly. "Then you two started your project. She started brightening up, smiled more genuinely. She talked about you a lot, complained really, but even then I could see something in her eyes. My daughter really cares about you McKenzie, more than I've seen her care about anything in a long time." My heart fluttered as I tried to push down the familiar feeling bubbling to the surface. "Yet, it could very well be that these may be the rambling of an old woman. But I have a request." I gulped, "Of course. What is this request?" She took a deep breath, "Watch out for my little girl, will you? She's been hurt too deep, that I can tell. So, can you promise to take care of her?" My thoughts ran rampant, considering the implications of her request, whether I'd actually go through with it. But more than anything beating back the _disgusting_ feelings trying to make their way through the walls I've built. Even though the little voice in the back of my head demanded a refusal, my heart spoke before my brain did.

"Of course, Mrs. Costanzo."

**Sasuke POV**

We pulled into the driveway and began unloading everything from the truck. Mitsuharu picked up the first three and walked into the house. I was lifting the box of books when I glanced over to see McKenzie and my mom speaking to each other through the side window. I shook my head and walked through the door announcing my prescence. "We're back!" My mom and Kenzi cane to greet us at the front, the latter limping alongside her. My gaze caught her relieved smile and I found myself smiling back, the remnants of my conversation with Mrs. Stevens still fresh in my mind. It made me feel awful and I tore my eyes away from, becoming dilent from the rest of the day. It took a hour to set everything up in the attic. It was lucky that the attic was so spacious, I was able to find space for all of her things. After a quick dinner of leftovers, everyone headed of to bed. I had just finished changing when I heard a whimper behind me. I turned around to see Kenzi already asleep in my bed. She spent a lot of energy moving around more than she had in a while. She twitched and whimpered again, "Stop..." I closed my dresser drawer and walked over to her.

I ran my hand soothingly through her long hair, murmuring sweet nothings to calm her down. Slowly but surely she relaxed, a nightmare successfully chased away. My thoughts returned again to the conversation as my eyes landed on her bandages and bruises. The little voice returning, _Looks like it really is your fault. If it wasn't she wouldnt be here._ I shook my head and stood up, I still needed to set up my pallet on the floor. _You did that. You put her in danger. You will again._ The voice repeated it again and again and _again._ I started to sweat and shake, as it got stronger. _You only hurt others. Being around you is a death sentence. You're nothing more than a bad omen. A_ ** _monster!_** I started to my dresser, throwing clothes onto the floor in search of a remedy. I found it between hoodie and undershirts. With shaky hands I drew a line on the peice of glass. _You can't ignore me. You can't hide from me forever..._ With a rolled up bill and a snort the voice slowly disappeared from the forefront of my mind.

Slowly I put away my things, as it took over. A slightly nausous feeling washed over me before being replaced by the euphoria I craved. I just of air on my skin sent goosebumps along my entire body. I felt like nothing could stop me, spinning around in a circle before I saw _her_ again. _She's so beautiful._ My fingers twitched and I ran to my sketchpad quickly, I began obsessively drawing her on the pages. Desperate for it to represent the perfection she embodied and deserved. _A princess. A queen. A goddess._ Pages upon pages upon pages were filled with her image until I ran out. I hadn't realized I was in the bed until I could smell how her shampoo distinctly smelled like lavender. Reaching out to delicately run a thumb across her smooth features. She moved closer to my heat subconsciously and I placed my arms around her, pulling her close. I thought I heard her say my name and...something else. But it didn't matter I could feel her heartbeat as it soothed me to sleep during my inevitable come down. She nuzzled into my collar and I smiled deliriously. "Mine." I whispered in a hoarse voice before everything went black.


	9. Return and Reassurance

**McKenzie POV**

I gulped as I approached the school, nervous beyond comprehension. It had _clearly_ been some time since I attended, judging by the stares. A fact made even more obvious when my friends-if I could really call them that- Alison and Denise ran over to me, immediately noticing the wrap on my right arm. " _McKenzie_? Oh my god! What happened to your arm?" Denise fussed over me in concern while Alison hugged me tightly. I had to hide a wince from her grip, she was digging her nails into my side. "We've missed you. How'd that happen?" I shrugged nonchalantly, "It's just a sprain." They nodded, quickly turning the focus on everything I missed. I, of course, nodded along like everything they said was the most interesting thing in the world. But in reality, I wanted nothing more than for them to stop talking and gesturing long enough for me to find _her_ in the crowd. She had suggested we head to the school separately so as to not draw suspicion but it was oddly lonely without her at my side. I'd become so accustomed to her prescence that everything felt off.  I shook my head and tuned back into Alison and Denise's neurotic conversation.

"...the Winter Wonderland Dance." I blinked and turned to Alison. "The what?" The two of them looked at me as though as if I'd grown a second head. "Don't tell us you forgot about the dance? It's in a week? There's poster all over the school?" Denise gestured to the poster stuck sideways onto someones locker as I nodded. "Right. Sorry, I'd forgotten about it." They nodded and continued on into our first class. "Yeah, Johnny already asked me to go with him." Alison boasted with a smirk. "Johnny Cavvenah?" Denise asked. Alison giggled while Denise rambled on about how jealous she was, her date was one of the school's tennis players, I didn't bother to learn his name. "What about you? Who are you going with?" I shrugged, "I don't have a date." They gasped before Denise snapped her fingers and started speaking up, " _Oooh!_ I know Drew would probably like to go with you." My eye twitched minutely as Alison continued. "Yeah, he totally has a thing for you. Maybe he can get you to loosen up." She finished it off with a wink and a chuckle that Denise joined in on. My mouth curved downward in an abirted frown. All I saw in my head was Drew beating on Sasuke to the point of _serious_ injury.

That first class went on just like the second, the two of babbling nonsense and trying their hardest to encourage me to go with Drew. The guy in question flirted not so subtly with me during that second class. No one noticed my glare to the back of his head, how I cringed when he touched my shoulder, or how I deliberately moved a bit farther from him. They laughed and giggled as I gave them a smile so fake I was surprised it wasn't made of plastic. I sighed minutely, scribbling notes down into my notebook. _I wonder how Sasuke is doing._

**Sasuke POV**

So far my day was complete utter _hell._ Normally I wouldn't be complaining, I was treated like shit no matter what, but it seemed especially worse that day. As I got shoved into a wall for the sixth time I thought sarcastically, _I guess they missed their favorite punching bag._ I limped my way into secon period dropping a stack of missed asignments and makeup work onto the teacher's desk. I was about to shuffle my way to my seat when I saw a bunch of jocks pour an odd looking liquid onto my seat and onto my desk, along with a bunch of garbage. I sighed, did a full about face and walked out of class. Ignoring the screeching of my teacher to come back and sit down. I limped my way down the silent halls, smiling to myself at the quiet. I placed my ear buds in my ear, shuffling through my music until _Outrunning Karma_ by _Alec Benjamin_ came on.

I moved along quietly, finding solace in being alone, though not as much as I used to. My feet moved before my mind did and soon I found myself across the hall from McKenzie's second class. I just gazed at her, my eyes tracking her every movement. I growled to myself seeing Drew keep attempting to touch her. I wanted nothing more than to wring his neck. She moved away from him once more, her body now facing the window in the door. Her blonde hair draped delicately over her shoulder, the sunlight hitting her just right to give it kind of shimmer. She was looking at the board with a type of boredom only found in one more knowledgeable than those around them. I kicked a small peice of a broken pencil at the door, it impacted with a tiny clink that made her look up. She turned toward the door slightly and I could see her eyes widen when they saw me. She gave me a small, soft smile. I nodded towards the library with intent and she turned away from me.

**McKenzie POV**

_This class sucks major butt._ I thought to myself as I stared at the chalkboard with boredom clear on my face. I grimaced as Drew attempted to casually rest his arm on my shoulders.  _If you touch me one more time..._ I was ready to put that thought into action when I heard a clink. I looked up and around, seeing no one else notice it. I turned to the door and was rightfully surprised. Sasuke was across from the class, leaning on the corner just out of sight from everyone else. She didn't smile but I could tell she was happy on some level. I saw her nod in the direction of the library. _What does she want?_ I nodded subtly, seeing her disappear into the shadows. I turned back to the board. It took me a second to come up with a plan to get me out of the classroom, we had thirty minutes left which normally meant I couldn't leave.

Then I looked down at my wrapped up arm and it hit me. I winced loudly and gripped it as though in pain. "Ms. Bell? Can I go to the nurse?" I made sure my grimace was visible as she turned to me. Her face softened and she nodded. "Of course. Take your things just in case. Do you need any help?" I shook my head and hurried out of the room, making sure to turn in the direction of the nurses office. I made a detour to my route and into the library. It was quiet and dim, the librarian wasn't at her desk. I could see her in the back room eating and watching something on a small tv. I saw a familiar red beanie disappear into the lesser known corner in the large building. I followed her into and old study room. She was sitting on the table and looked up at me when I came in. "Hey." _Wow that was lame._ She rolled her eyes with a grin, "Wanted to check up on you. How's everything been?" I sighed and plopped down on an arm chair. I recalled my day so far, including Drew and his actions.

I'm pretty sure she growled when I told her what he'd been doing to me. "What about you? How's it been for you? Your wounds okay?" She laid down on the table, her head on her backpack. "The usual, just alot more shoving. My wounds have been throbbing but nothing serious." I nodded and smiled before washing it away. _Why am I smiling?_ She sat up slightly, "Come here." I moved without hesitation, laying down next to her. She fumbled with her phone for a bit, like an awkward child. I giggled and she blushed before handing me one of her ear buds. I placed it in my ear cautiously as she spoke softly. "I thought you might need an escape." She shrugged and offered no other explanation. She pressed play on her playlist and we just played staring at the ceiling together. Surrounded by the sound sounds of _Anne Marie, Au/Ra,_ and more. Just us. I don't remember moving but next I realized I was laying in the crook of her neck and she was running her hands absentmindedly through my hair. I'm not really surprised I fell asleep not long after.

**Sasuke POV**

I looked down at the angel laying on me. Her soft breaths tickled my neck, the smoothness of her hair, and a soft smile that made my heart speed up. I held her closer, breathing in her lavender scent. I was slowly dozing off when she wrapped her arm around my waist. The appendage gripping me tightly as she murmured out, "Sasuke..." I sighed contentedly, running my hands lazily through her hair. A thought hit me as I gazed out the partially boarded window. _Do I have feelings for her?_... I stiffened, ready to move when she spoke tiredly, "Stay...please." I held her tighter without knowing and relaxed once more. _Is that really so bad?_ My final thought before sleep claimed me.

**Ms. Moore** _(Surprise!)_

I glanced up as my students filed into class, I was writing the assignment for the day on the board. "Alright students. Here's your warm-up, I'll be coming around to see you progress on your photography project in a minute." They moved into their groups while I took role, students raising their hands or calling out when called. I frowned as I saw both McKenzie Steven's and Sasuke Costanzo's seats empty once more. _I hope they're alright._ I sat down and was inputting attendance into the system when I noticed how the two of them were marked present in their earlier classes. _Odd._ I shook my head lightly, I had more important things to focus on. I went through the motions of teaching easily, ignoring the few but often leering eyes of the football players on my body. I sat back down at my desk and began grading the completed warm-up assignments. I noted my reference book wasn't anywhere on or in my desk. As I scratched my head in thought, I nearly facepalmed. I had left it at home. _Where can I get another one? The library!_

I snapped my fingers and stood, "Class, I have to step out a moment. I expect you to behave yourselves. Mr. Gayle, you're in charge." I walked out of my classroom quickly, not trusting my class not to make a ruckus. I speed walked my way into the library, put off by how dimmy lit it was. I turned to the front desk expecting to see the librarian Ms. Crawford. I _instead_ found a paper sign on her door that claimed she was out to lunch. I sighed, running a hand through my short hair. "Guess I have to look for it myself." I wondered across aisles looking for the reference section. Once it was found, I grimaced, most of the stuff was covered in dust or cobwebs. I wondered through the dusty shelves, searching for the one book I needed. I passed by some of the old study rooms, paying the no attention. I did a quick spin in the middle of walking to grab my target off of the shelf. I slid the gigantic book from it's spot, lurching at its weight. I was turning back to trudge to my classroom when I saw something out the corner of my eye.

Through the gap in the shelves I had a good view of my two missing students laying together on a table. Sleeping on one another, snuggled together like lovers. _So that's where you went._ I smiled and shook my head with a grin. I truly hoped everything went well for the two. I spun around before I could be seen and walked off.

**McKenzie POV**

I awoke to the unmistakable smell of Chinese food. I blinked a few times, taking a moment to recognize the old study room. Sasuke was setting up an array of food in the carpeted floor, humming to herself. "Did we miss second?" She looked up, "And third, fourth just started and lunch ended 20 minutes ago. I ordered some food for us." I nodded and slid off the desk. I was still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of missing class. _But if I'm with her, it's totally worth it._ She gestured to the food before us, "Help yourself." Help myself I did. We dug into everything with the mannerisms of a homeless man who hadn't seen food in years.

She was quiet, suspiciously so, during our meal. I didn't question her about it, she was probably tired. She tossed her balled up napkins into an empty container, leaned back and belched. _Loudly_. I blinked at her for a few seconds, deeply amused by her prominent blush. "Sorry..." She murmured to me. I didn't like to see her so down, so I downed my drink and let out a burp of my own. Albeit a smaller one. We burst into laughter that had us rolling on the floor and clutching our sides. I glanced at her and smiled, she was finally relaxed. "Hey, you want to get out of here?" She asked as she stared at the ceiling. "And go where?" I asked and sat upright. Sasuke shrugged, "Wherever you want, I guess." I thought on that for a moment, glancing out the window again as I gathered up the trash from our carryout lunch. In the distance I found a splendid idea crawled its way into my brain. "How about the park? The one with the fountain?" Sasuke just nodded and stood, stretching deeply. Her shirt riding up slightly giving me a good view of her toned stomach, smooth other than the part of a bandage draping it. I felt my cheeks heat up and turned away quickly.

Sasuke led me quietly out the library and into the barren hallway. We walked in a comfortable silence. I watched her shoulder open the front doors without a care. The sun shone down on us lightly, a breeze tickled the back of my neck. "Do you often leave school early?" I asked her hesitantly. She nodded, "Only when it gets bad. Do you often skip classes, _princess_?" I furrowed my brows in displeasure. "Don't call me that." She just chuckled beside my as we contiued onward. "And no, not ever." I didn't say anything more, neither did she. The silence was welcome as we walked through the less populated areas. The rare car passing by us in a rush. Birds chirped and the sky bright above us. We had just walked through the entryway of the large park when I noticed how much more pronounced her limp was. _She's clearly struggling._ I moved closer to her, placing my arm haltibly over her shoulders. "Let's find somewhere to sit." I received no repsonse other than a grunt.

The sound of thunder made me jump in surlrised fear. A strike of lightning was soon followed by a downpour. "Dammit." I heard her curse as we shuffled as quick as we could toward the nearest shelter; a rest area. We sat down with a huff.

**Sasuke POV**

I sighed in relief as we sat down. I really shouldn't have down so much walking. "I'm sorry." I looked over at McKenzie's voice. "If I didn't suggest coming here we wouldnt be stuck." I blinked at her, "It's not like you knew it would happen." She turned to me, "But-" I reached over and plucked her forehead, cutting her off. "Stop blaming yourself for everything already. Not everything is your fault so stop with that mentality. I mean it." I scolded her lightly, getting her to blush in what I thought was embarrassment. She nodded like a scolded child and I smiled. "Plus the rain shouldn't last long. The clouds are moving away." She was silent, messing with her clothing. I watched her shiver in place and took of my hoddie. "Here." McKenzie blinked in confusion and I clarified, "You look cold." She grabbed at it hesitantly, "What about you?" I shrugged, "I'm not really bothered by it." She then refused the hoodie with a shake. I shrugged and leaned back.

"You're wrong." I heard her mumble. Lighting struck overhead, illuminating her face with its light. It made the dark look on her face even more intimidating. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt. They wouldn't have beat you." Her fists were clenched so tightly I thought I heard bones snap. I didn't even know the girl vould get so furious, I attempted to difuse the situation. "But I'm fine-" She stood abruptly, "No you're _not_! You could've _died_ Sasuke! You _almost_ did!" She was shaking with barely restrained emotion. I could see them all in her eyes; fear and anger. I reached out for her, "Please, calm down."

She jerked away, "No! You don't get it! _I almost lost you!_ I almost lost my only real friend..." She was sobbing openly now. I stood quickly pulling her into my embrace as she wailed. "I'm sorry, McKenzie. I-I didn't know you felt that way." I pulled her back, just enough so I could make eye contact.

There was so much pain in her eyes that it made me hurt. Tears ran smoothly down her features. "I have no excuse for not seeing how much this hurts you. So, just know I'm not going anywhere. You're _my_ friend too." I smiled sadly, "I can't stand seeing my princess cry." She giggled and held onto me tighter. I nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent. **You made her hurt, made a innocent girl cry. All because of your ignorant, self-serving ways. You must really be a monster. She should run while she can.** The voice was back, with a _vengeance._ I shook my head lightly, holding Kenzi closer. _You're wrong._ It chuckled darkly, a sound sending chills through my body. **Am I? Am I really?** I shivered, not from the cold, but from increasing doubt in my own words. I wiped my face, swiping away the raindrops.

No. Not rain. _Tears_. I shed them silently as the voice lulled me into a tormented rest. It's haunting tone embedding itself into my very soul.


	10. I've Got You

**McKenzie POV**

Ever since that night, things have been different between Sasuke and me. She's been quieter around me, like she feels guilty. Which of course makes me feel bad about everything. However, I have noticed one thing; she touches me more. It was small things at first, barely there grazes, the occasional playful shoulder bump. Then, as the days went by, as we got to our final photo for the project they became more _direct._ At the house, she'd grip my shoulder often, in what I originally thought was encouragement or greeting. Then she would latch onto one of my hands at night. In the next morning, I'd catch her staring sometimes. Then she'd walk away like nothing happened.

I can never say anything to her. I'd be too embarrassed or she would've left so fast I could've sworn I got wiplash trying to follow her movements. It was even weirder at school. Despite the fact that we couldn't be seen together, she'd always be around. Sometimes in the crowded hallways, with her hoodie on and head down, she would brush against me. Even rarer would she grip my pinky with her own. I want to think she can just tell when I'm having a bad day. But subconsciously, even a blind man could tell she felt guilty.

I swear it was like she was trying to make sure I'm still, that I'm real. But what do I know.

I sighed again, my eyes closing in frustration. "What's wrong McKenzie?" I opened my eyes to see Denise looking at me with concern. I shook my head, "It's nothing. Just worried about my project presentation." She nodded while Alison scoffed. "Oh _please_! Like you won't get a perfect grade." Drew draped an arm around my shoulder and I had to hide my cringe. "Yeah, you'll be fine, sweetcheeks. Even with that weirdo around." I noticed him snarl when mentioning her and furrowed my brows. I carefully got out from under him. "Sure, I guess you're right. I have to get to my next class." The group waved at me and i slipped into my Art class with a relieved sigh. "Good morning, Ms. Moore." My teacher looked up at me with a welcoming smile. "Good morning." I slid into my seat and waited for the class to start. Sasuke slipped into the room quiet as a mouse. I gave her small, barely noticeable smile and she gave me one in return.

While Ms. Moore addressed the class and had the pairs begin presenting me and her organized our own photos. We planned for me to do most of the speaking, seeing as how she was obviously uncomfortable speaking in front of everyone. She kept tapping her foot as the presentation went on. The one we were watching was particularly boring. The jocks photos each had then both in jerseys or posing with a football just on a different location. A good portion of them were blurry around the edges. I glanced at my partner to see her eye twitching. I whispered,"Are you alright?" She jumped slightly, startled by my voice. "I'm fine. A little nervous." She smiled crookedly and I couldnt help but smile back. I glanced around, noticing another pair going up. Carefully I slid my hand over too if hers beneath our desks. I watched her take a deep breath and slowly relax. _Good._ I thought, _A_ _t least she won't have a panic attack up there._

Our names came up two pairs later. We walked up to the front of the room, waited for Ms. Moore to set up the computer. When she was ready we started with the picture Sasuke took of me on the roof. We went on to explain each image like we were asked, how we were feeling and what message we were trying to get across. Then we came up on our final photo of the sequence which was of me at the fountain. My mouth went dry at the sight, all the memories and feelings of then flooding my senses. "What is the girl in this photo feeling?" Ms. Moore asked us, the entire class looking at us expectantly. I couldn't speak so Sasuke stepped in. "Misery." The entire room turned to stare at her, myself included. "Sadness. Desperation. A cautious sliver of hope. Wrapped in a final prayer. All of that pushed into that little coin." She glanced at me out the corner of her eye as I nodded in agreement, though I had no voice.

The room seemed to take all of that in deep consideration. Ms. Moore scribbled something on her notepad dropped her own and clapped for us. The class joining in. "Well done girls. Please return to your seats. Can the next group come up." We meandered our way to our desks. As much as I tried to pay attention I couldn't keep my mind off of Sasuke and her words.

**Sasuke POV**

I could feel the stares of a good portion of the class but I did my best to ignore them, including McKenzie's own concerned gaze. I had more important things on my mind. **Like anything about you matters.** Such as fighting off the urge that was slowly overwhelming me. **You can't fight me.** I took in a deep frustrated breath, practically leaping from my seat when the bell rang. _I have to get out of here._ I swiftly moved through the throngs of people in the hallways. Ignoring the snide remarks and deliberate shoves. Eventually I ended up in one of the quieter buildings. I turned around in fear of being seen. Finding no one I silently slipped through the barrier blocking everyone from the construction they've been doing for a few of the rooms.

I shouldered my way into the farthest room. I blocked the door with a box and pulled the tarp to cover the windows. I fell into a corner, shaking harshly as I yanked my bag from my shoulder. **This won't work. It's only temporary.** It spoke like it knew something I didn't but it was of no consequence to me. What mattered most was that I could keep my hand steady enough to make a perfect line. With a spastic grip on a rolled up bill, I breathed in the white powder before me. It took only a few minutes for the coke to start taking over my system. **You know this won't work forever. You can't hide from the truth, from** **me** **forever.**

"Fuck off." I snarled to the empty air. The voice chuckled darkly, like it had already won the game. Slowly it slipped into the background, drowned out by euphoria. I smiled softly, then looked down feeling a vibration in my pocket. I slid my phone out with a simple fluid motion.

_Kenzi: Hey where are you? It's time to head home._

_M: Im gonna be late_

It was a bit of a struggle typing my messages out. I had so much energy flowing through my system I couldn't stop shaking.

_Kenzi: Is everything okay?_

_M: Yeah all good_

_Kenzi: Do you know when you'll be back? In case they worry?_

_M: Coupl hours_

_Kenzi: Alright see you then_

I put down the phone with a relieved sigh. I didn't like making Kenzi worry about me. _Even though that's all I've down recently._ I shook my head and stood on jelly legs, I snorted, that image was _hilarious._ I almost skipped my way through the dark empty halls, narrowly avoiding the security gaurd. Slipping out of the building with a grin, walking under the slowly darkening sky. I took a small detour through the park and onto the bike trail. Enjoying the oh so soothing sounds of nature, the sight only occasionally ruined by a lamp lighting the way. I ran my hand through my hair, _Need to get it cut soon._ The night sky above me seemed to fuel my euphoric feelings. The quiet and injuring stares of the stars above my anchor.

I wondered my way into my backyard as the trail disappeared beneath my feet. I could smell the leftover scent of my dad's cooking and hear the soft sounds of Mitsuharu's kinder music flowing through the house. Smell the ever so subtle wafts of perfume. Blades of grass tickled my ankles causing me to giggle and collapse backwards on the ground with a smile. I just stared up at the sky, reaching out the stars as though I could actually reach them.

**McKenzie POV**

I paced back and forth in our room, becoming more and more anxious with every hour that passed by. _Where is she?_ I thought to myself with a sigh. I sat down at the edge of the bed, placing my head in my hands. I knew I wasn't the only one worried about the other girl. While her parents may have chuckled and said that she often did come back late, less so when I'm around, and that I didn't need to worry. I could see the fear in their eyes, the worry that their daughter may not come home.

Icarus called her phone every minute, but only growing frustrated when it went straight to voicemail. Mitsuharu was silent, he didn't say a single word, he only sequestered himself in his room. I could hear him cussing up a storm from within, and making phone calls. I had tried to calm down, keep myself from having a panic attack. Yet, of course, my luck was especially bad and instead came close to having three in less than five hours. _God, I swear I'm kill her if she got hurt._ I stood wearily and went to the windowsill. I rubbed my eyes with a grimace as I saw the to me was 12:27. _I should be sleeping._ I looked back out the window when I saw something laying on the ground. Instantly recognizing the familiar hoodie, I quickly slipped on my sandals and a jacket.

I moved silently through the house, not wanting to wake up the others. Slipping out the backdoor with nary but a single creak, I walked towards the figure. "Sasuke?" I kneeled down beside her when she didn't answer, " _Sasuke_?" Her eyes fluttered open delicately, eventually landing on me. She smiled up at my like a child. "Hey, Princess. What are you doing here?" My brows furrowed, I wanted to tell at her but something told me that wouldn't do anything to help. "What are _you_ doing out here?" She didn't answer me, not that I really expected a response in her obviously altered state. Sasuke only muttered, "The stars." I looked up when she raised her hands to point to them, finding my breath stolen away. "I used to want to be a star. So beautiful and far, _far_ away from anything that could hurt me. I wanted to run away and join them in the starry night."

I looked to her hesitantly, wondering why she would tell me this. Yet, I admired her exposed beauty instead of questioning her words. She turned to me, a soft smile on her face, breath slow and eyes glazed over. "Watashi wa subete de anata o miru. Hoshi no naka, kawa no naka de. Anata wa watashi ni, sonzai suru subetedesu." _(I see you in everything. In the stars, in the rivers; to me you are everything that exists.)_ I couldn't for the life of me understand what it meant, but I could clearly feel the emotional importance of the words she spoke. She reached out and held my hand. The tears at the edges of her eyes surprising me the most.

"Soredemo, watashi wa mada anata o ushinau koto o osorete imasu. Moshi watashi ga shitara, watashi wa hontōni sora de hitori nina rudeshou." _(And yet, I'm still afraid to lose you. For if I did, I would truly be empty and alone.)_ Sasuke was crying freely now, her eyes on the stars once more. I did the only thing I could do and held her tightly, rubbing her back softly and she let it all out. _Everything that happened must be catching up with her. She can't hold it in any longer._ "It's okay. I'm here. I've got you, Sasuke." I looked up at the stars that mean so much to her, my own sadness mirroring her own. "I've got you." I whispered softly.


	11. I Care Dammit

**McKenzie POV**

I looked down sadly at the girl besides me in the bed. Her hair had been messed up from laying on the ground and faint tear tracks were visible on her cheeks. Sasuke had the comforter gripped tightly in her hands as she slept. I was at least glad that she decided to sleep in the bed instead of on the floor that night. She whimpered softly and I ran my hand slowly through her short hair. Carefully laying my body parallel to her own, so as not to wake her, I sighed. _Why were you out there?_ I asked myself, my eyes roaming her body. She wasn't injured, I had checked myself. Yet, there was nothing that explained the way she moved. How out of it she was, not even why she burst into tears.

I shook my head, pointing my gaze to the ceiling decorated by light red lights. The winter dance was tomorrow and I wanted more than anything to avoid heading to school. Darren hadn't stopped asking me to be his date despite my clear disinterest in his offer. Alison and Denise have their own dates and that left me with a choice; go alone or not at all. I'd been leaning towards the latter since earlier in the night.

I glanced at Sasuke as she groaned and twitched in her sleep, though she remained in that state. _I wonder if she'd go to the dance?_ I snorted at the image of Sasuke in a brightly colored dress, frills and all. My eyes drooped shut as my mind corrected that image with the girl now in a stunning tux, outshining every one in the room. I didn't notice my face become wide with a smile as I finally drifted off.

* * *

 The morning was more than awkward, she didn't say a single word and was out the door faster than I could blink. Groaning I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. The sun was out and the morning was turning out to be pretty beautiful. I cut through the park on my to school, my stomach rumbling with the knowledge of a familiar food truck nearby. Glancing at my watch, I figured I'd stop by, being late just once wouldn't put me back too far. Smiling softly up at Jerome, the man who ran the place, I greeted him a good morning. "You're out early today." He chuckled at me, his dark skin glistening in the early morning sun. "Indeed I am, little mouse. Gotta get this truck cleaned out, inspectors' coming by later." I nodded and placed my bag on a bench not to far. "Need some help?"

* * *

 It took us a good while to get everything done but it was enjoyable, we talked about whatever came to mind from my grades to how his eldest was doing these day over at college. Jerome even gave me a free sandwich and drink as payment, despite how hard I tried to pay for it.

The two of us just sat there together enjoying the warm sun on our skin before he spoke up, "Where's your shadow? She's normally right by your side, is she well?" I wiped my hands with napkin as I replied, "She's probably in class now. But, umm..." I turned to him timidly, "Can I confide in you about something?" My voice was small and my eyes low, he could probably tell how nervous I was to ask. He was silent for a moment, his eyes confused for a moment before they softened and he turned to me, giving his full attention to me.

Taking a deep breath I began my tale. I started telling him about Sasuke's constant disappearances, me not having a single clue where she goes. About her getting touchy then all of a sudden very distant from me. Not coming home some nights. Getting startled easily, spacing out, mood swings, shaking even about what happened the night before. Jerome didn't interupt me once he only nodded with consideration for what I was saying.

At the end he turned to look out at the park, deep in thought. "I understand why you're so worried about her, the fact that you worry _at all_ shows just how much you care about her. I'm not not entirely sure what it may be, but whatever it is it's weighing heavy on her soul. That girl is suffering through something you cannot see nor comprehend on your side." My brows furrowed at his words, I didn't understand them completely, though I got the gist. I tried to speak though a raised hand silenced me. I allowed him to continue on.

"From how you describe her, she may be harming herself in someway. Be it fromlingeribg guilt of some ssort anger. Maybe even both. What you need to do is talk to her, don't let her run like you normally have. She's done alot for you hadn't she?" I nodded at him and he smiled, "Then don't let her hide. Talking about it won't be pretty, that is certain, but it'll do you both some good." I took his words to heart, he was right, obviously.

"How'd you get so wise, Jerome? You speak like you've lived a millennia." He burst out laughing at my words, patting my shoulder playfully. "Experience child, good and bad. Now here take this here food and get going. Talk to your shadow." He handed me a container and I nodded and smiled. Walking off I waved over my shoulder at him, "Thanks Jerome!" I smiled all the way to the school.

It took me a good while to get there, I spent my journey trying to figure out how to confront Sasuke. That and searching all of her usual usual hangouts for her, with no luck. With nowhere else to go and a memory, I started towards the school. The dance was just beginning, kids were arriving with smiles and giggles. I watched Denise and Alison, arm in arm with their dates stroll in like they owned the place. I knew Sasuke hadn't left for home, Icarus texted me to let me know she hadn't returned home. She was somewhere in the building. I snuck my way around the building, beelining my way towards the library back exit. It was open, thankfully so. Leaning my head out the door, making sure the hallway was clear, I speed walked my way towards the stairwell, avoiding the few students who snuck off. Taking a deep breath, I carefully opened the door top door, and low and behold, there she was.

She was leaning on the railing, looking out over the city. I stepped up behind her, "Sasuke." She startled slightly jumping, "O-oh hey Kenzi. What are you doing here?" She looked awful, tired and hungry. "Looking for you actually." She blinked at me, opening her mouth for what I knew was a sarcastic comment. "We need to talk. You've been acting real weird. Disappearing randomly, coming back late at night, and then there was last night." She flinched at the mention of last night. "I'm fine."

She tried to shoulder past me but I grabbed her arm before she could get away. "No you're _not._ Please don't lie to me Sasuke. What's going on?" She snarled and ripped her arm from my grip. Her eyes narrowed, a frown taking place on her face. "Why's it matter to you anyway? Huh _princess_?"

**Sasuke POV**

_Dammit! Dammit! Shit! Why can't you leave it alone?!_ I thought furiously, ripping my arm from her grip. "Because you're my friend Sasuke. After _everything_ you've done for me did you really think I'd let you go through whatever this is alone?" The smaller girl looked at me with eyes filled to the brim with compassion and care. So much that I wanted to believe her words to be truth.

**_She's lying. She doesn't care, why should she?_ **

But _it_ wouldn't let me.

"So you're just trying to repay me, is that it? Good news! I don't want or need your help. So piss off already!" She tried to step closer, her hand on my shoulder. **_Look at that face. She pities you, she doesn't care. You're just scum, someone she needs to babysit._** Even so she tries again. "Please Sasuke. I know it's been hard-" I slap her hand away harshly almost growling out, "You don't know me! Not what I feel and you sure as hell don't care about me!" My voice was louder, toughened by a barely restrained sob threatening to escape. Somebody could probably hear me, but I was in now state of mind to notice. She flinched back at the hit, as I shouted at her, not even understanding my own words. "What's the fucking point of standing here and lying to me, pretending you give a shit?"

McKenzie was seething, pale skin turned red, teeth grit and hands clenched. " _I do care about you dammit!_ " She shouted at me with such ferocity I took a step backward. "I care about you more than you realize but all you do is push me away. Everytime I think I'm finally getting to know the real you, you shut down on me! All I want is to be there for you like you were for me." She was crying and by god did I feel like an asshole. Seeing her like this bawling her eyes out, her heart out in the open reminded me of the park. Of holding her as it poured down around us and making her a promise that I broke. She turned away from me, the silence was deafening.

"It hurts." McKenzie turned her body to me as I spoke the words I've been holding in for so long. _**Burden. You'll only burden her. Shut up. Monster.**_ "My scars ache all the time. I see my wounds in the mirror and all I can think is 'I hate myself'. I can't sleep, I'm too scared to even try. I feel like everything is my fault, like if we hadn't met you'd still be with your parents and would've never gotten hurt." I'd started talking and just couldn't stop. "But I'm selfish. I'm selfish because I don't want you to hate me, to leave. If you did I'd be all alone again." I sniffled, my face felt wet. _Am I crying? It's been so long since I've cried._ "I feel worthless around you. You're perfect, an angel and I'm just _there_ in the background, nothing. It hurts seeing you with them because I want you all to myself even though I don't deserve you." I was on the ground, my hands grasping gravel as I cried and cried. "Sasuke." I looked up and there she was, crying again. **_Because of you. It's your fault. It's always your fault._**

She lunged and the next thing I knew I was being held in her warm embrace. I held onto her like it was the last time I'd ever see her. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm _so so sorry._ I wish I knew how you felt. God, never _ever_ keep all that in understand?" I nodded as best I could, my head was in the crook of her neck, entrapped by her scent and the feel of her skin on my own. Rubbing her hands along my back soothingly. "Never again." I nodded in agreement though I kept myself attached to her waist.

We pulled away from each other slowly as though one of us would drift away if we did. I was a mess as I tried to wipe the remnants of my breakdown from my face. When I felt smooth skin on my cheek, a thumb wiping away tears. Raising my eyes I found McKenzie's eyes locked with mine, an emotion I couldn't recognize in hers. My eyes fell on her lips, gripped between her teeth. _Beautiful._ Even now despite everything, I dont know who leaned in first. All I remember was soft lips, the gentle graze of teeth and hands in my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought I was dead huh? Let me know what you thought of this chapter in particular.


	12. Reverence

**Sasuke POV**

I awoke to banging on the door to the attic, Icarus' voice from below. "I'm heading out with some friends for a while. Mom and dad are at work and Mitsuharu's out somewhere. See you later, text me when you two get up." I heard hurried footsteps and the slam of a door. Nodding to myself I laid my head back down and turned over- well tried to turn over. Looking down, I found my chest weighed down by a blonde mop of hair attached to a peacefully sleeping McKenzie.

Thankfully she was blissfully unaware of my quickly reddening face as I noticed my state of dress. Or _scarcely_ dressed state. Wearing only my sports bra and from what I could tell, my boxers. Kenzi was wearing one of my nighshirts, her bare leg intertwined with my own. A scandalous position if there ever was one. The scar on my abdomen tingled once it made contact with the chilled air of the room as I shifted slightly, no longer a blistering red but still standing out so prominently on my body.

I gently ran my hand through her golden locks, admiring the delicate texture and ever increasing grin on her face. _So beautiful_ I thought to myself. Her gentle breaths tickled my skin, brightening my smile.

I thought back to everything that's happened between us: the project, the fight, the roof, and our fight. I never thought I'd end up in bed with the town's poster child. I blinked at the flash of our fight, my mind settling on the kiss.

_The kiss._

_Oh god,_ I thought to myself as red climbed up my skin, _we kissed!_

"Staring is rude you know." A delicate voice called out from beneath my chin causing me to startle. I glanced down at the body on top of me and was nearly blown away by the sight before me; McKenzie Stevens with soft green eyes, bed head only slightly smoothed by my minstrations and a low cut top dipped down _just_ enough to show off her moderate cleavage. If she was anymore beautiful I might've exploded.

After everything I've been through with or without her, I sure as hell didn't think it would end up like this. Me, the town pariah and her, the all American poster child.

I didnt say anything to her, I didn't really have the capacity to do so with my stuttering embarassment. McKenzie just smirked up at me like a satified cat.

I took a deep breath, gathering what little courage I had in order to speak the words I had been thinking since i awoke. "I'm sorry." She blinked at me in soft confusion.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you last night. I was _beyond_ out of line with everything I did." I looked away from her, my gaze trailing to the large paneled windiw without actually focusing on one thing.

"Don't be, Sasuke. I pushed you to tell me how you really felt, knowing how difficult it is for you to properly express yourself." She sat up higher, practically straddling my waist. Looking down at me with a face akin to goddess bestowing wisdom. "We've been through a lot together what with my father and those jerk-offs attacking you at school. Yet, you stuck by me through all of it-despite how much trouble I caused you."

I held onto her free hand, soft skin contrasting my own calloused hands. "I couldn't just leave you, I-" _I love you_ , I thought to myself, "I really care about you."

She smiled bright enough to light up the sky with a smile that made my heart flutter. "But," her smile slowly drooped, "I don't want to cause you anymore trouble. Just being around you makes people unconfortable and brings you unnecessary misery."

McKenzie held my shoulders with a comforting but firm grip, "Sasuke you have down nothing but make me smile. If it weren't for you I wouldnt have experienced so many things. Like at the park, where we took the picture at the fountain. You were so patient with me, waiting even though I was late, showing me your favorite food stands." Her gaze was far off, like she was lost in a memory.

"Being there to pick me up when the pain is too much, giving ne something to look forward to wiith every single one of our morning talks." She shivered as a breeze from the cracked window hit her skin. The way she sat on my hips exposed her underwear slightly, her hair draped over the right side of her head and the light of day turning the green eyed girl on my lap into a true beauty.

" _Wouldyougoonadatewithme_?" I said quickly, barely intelligible, my mouth moving before my overwhelmed brain could stop it.

It was quiet for a hot two seconds before McKenzie burst out with a chiming, angelic laugh. A soft blush on her face and a smile on her lips.

"Why of course, silly goose."

**McKenzie POV**

I've never seen somebody turn red so fast, it was like she had suddenly become a tomato. I giggled softly at her as she stuttered indignantly. I didn't stop her seeing as how I was too occupied staring in return. Sasuke wasn't necessarily beautiful in a feminine way. No, she was gorgeous in a _handsome_ type of way. Not overly masculine or extremely feminine.

When the two of us had first started that project together, it was one of the first things I'd noticed about the taller female. If it weren't for the rumors spread mostly by my circle of friends, I wouldn't have known any of the basic things about her. Her entire reputation went as far as her oreintation and spiraled out as insults and derogatory fantasy. I avoided her like the plague itself just because of that. Yet, here I am now, barely dressed with her bare arm around my waist, another stroking my hair and a leg between my own.

I've seen Sasuke at many different points in her life in the near eight months we've known each other.

From her highest points; smiling at me as she patched my wounds, behind the camera with a smile and even devouring an indian taco beneath the shade.

To her lowest points; bleeding on the tiled hallway floors, standing on the ledge in the rain, to screaming on a roof with tears in her eyes.

It feels more and more like an honor just to be around her. Her very visage a gift to someone like me.

With a strong jawline and beautiful eyes it was a struggle not to kiss her again. _Again._ Being able to say that made her grin. "What are you staring at, Kenzi?" All I could do is smile and caress her cheek, a purr in my throat as Sasuke leaned into my touch. Carefully, I leaned forward slightly, eyes on the soft lips before me. Blood red gems stared into my own emerald eyes with a type of deep lustful revernce.

"May I?" She asked me, her voice soft, our faces barely a breath apart.

With an answering nod, our lips met and I groaned. My arms around her neck and hers around my waist. I was content to spend the rest of my life in this moment, within her arms.


End file.
